Learn How To Fight
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU/GWL/OOC Claire Potter gets diagnosed with leukemia durring the Triwizard tournament. She learns who are her true friends and she will see the true colors of others and learn they are not her friends. This will be the biggest fight in Claire's life but will she let people in or will she continue to isolate herself during her darkest days.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just playing with the characters.

A.N. This is my first attempt at a sick Girl- who - lived. I figured stick it where Claire needs to know where her true friends are and learns their are good people outside the realm of Gryffindor.

Fourth year was turning into the year from hell and Claire had a secret that no one was ever going to know. Claire was diagnosed with stage 2 thyroid cancer and leukemia but in the Wizarding world, they handled cancer differently. The tumors were vanished by charms at 's. Claire was back to class in three days with some pain relieving potions. Then came the port for chemotherapy by potion. There would be no hair loss but stomach discomfort and vomiting.

The whole school was against Claire because she was just a spoiled brat who want attention. There are bigger things to worry about. Claire had been either in class, the library,but she is living in the hospital wing because she can barely keep anything g down. Claire was always tired and had lost 25 pounds by first task.

During the first task, Claire got her egg and finished first. Her words to Gryffindor "piss off." They tried to get back in her good graces but all Claire wanted to do is be left in peace.

Everything changed three days after the first task, Claire was receive an i.v. fluid bag because she was so dehydrated.

"Miss Potter, I wish you would stop isolating yourself. You are making this worse for you. Remnants of your thyroid cancer is gone but your blood counts or still sky high. We are trying to treat this as best out patient but I am having you admitted into the hospital over the weekend for some high test weight gaining potions because you are loosing too much weight and to help with your nausea. I will be back in 20 minutes."

Claire plopped her head back down when someone went beyond the privacy barrier. It was Cedric,

"Cedric, what are you doing here?"

"Claire, you have cancer?"

This is a bloody hell moment.

"Yes, Cedric. I was diagnosed the day everyone was putting their name in the cup. I was balling my eyes out the entire day."

He seemed genuinely shocked.

"Claire, why didn't you say anything and I know you did not put your name in the cup."

"Thanks Cedric but I do not want people looking at me funny, well funnier than I do. People only want to see what they want to see. They see me as a spoiled brat, an attention seeking brat. "

Now it was time to lay something on Claire "Just say something, this secret is going to eat you alive and stop isolating yourself. Do you have the energy to be up and moving at all?"

"I do, sometimes."

"Well how about this weekend you give me a rematch with the snitch. I bet I can still beat you" Cedric lightly teased.

"Cedric, you only won because I fell off my broom. It will have to be next week, I am going to be admitted into the hospital over the weekend to get my weight back up, blood platelets, and other goodies."

Now Cedric had his eyebrows raised "What are you telling your housemates? I heard in the gossip that you are never in your dorm."

"I tell them nothing, it's none of their bloody business."

Cedric rolled his eyes "Stubborn Gryffindor."

Now Claire had something to smirk about "Hey, being stubborn is going to keep me alive."

"Claire, I will let you get some rest. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

The good news is the thyroid cancer is going but the leukemia remains. There is scuttlebutt in the castle was Claire was being a coward by hiding out and she is a hypochondriac by being in the hospital wing. Cedric knew Claire's secret and that secret could kill her.

Others were catching on that something is wrong with Claire like she bruises easily, it took nothing to give her a bruise. Then there is her weight, she looks like a walking skeleton. She is white as a sheet and so tired. It was someone else who put it all together how bad it is and that came in the form of Luna Lovegood "Claire has cancer."

Another had figured it out how sick Claire is and he knew how bad it is. He lost his sister to cancer and that is Blaise. He had been working g his house over quietly to leave Claire alone because she has bigger things to worry about. The only ones who did not see to reason are Malfoy, the gorilla twins, and Pansy who are the ones who harassed Claire the most.

Another of the champions, Viktor Krum had seen how good Claire could fly even though she was feeling her worst. "Where is Claire?" Claire had been seen in the Great Hall but barely ate, she always looked a little green actually.

One thing is a surprise is with all of the stress, Claire had kept her grades up save history and divination. The plan was to take the OWLS.

The weekend in the hospital, Claire was attached to an i.v. all of the time. To her surprise, she had a visitor. It was Cedric.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?"

He looked a little guilty "I begged Professor Spout and Madam Pomfrey to go see you and I can stay until 9. Apparently my head of house knew of you being so sick. I will try to reign in my house with the bullying, we as Hufflepuffs get bullied all of the time. They just should not do it to anyone, it's wrong."

Claire knew he was being genuine in what he was saying. "Thank you Cedric, do you want to watch the game with me? They are showing it on a telly. You get to watch it in live action. It's the Falcons vs. Wasps."

Cedric seemed to light up at his fellow seeker who can kick his arse on a broom when she is feeling down but there is one more question he had before game time.

"Claire, you know about the bloody ball right? You know as champions we have to find a date. How about we go together as friends because I know there will be some boys who will ask you for all of the wrong reasons."

"I will go with you Cedric but actually be warned, what if I am too sick on that night? Madam Pomfrey is already worried about the goblin flu and prepared to identify me as a casualty of the flu if needed."

Cedric seemed to know how to handle that one "Well; since it spreads through the dorms like wildfire, I will fake it. What will they do if the both champions from the school are sick? There is no vaccine and there is always an outbreak right around the winter holidays? Have you worked on your egg?"

Time to fess up "Cedric, do not be mad but some of the professors have been trying to help as a way to stay alive. I have bigger problems on my hands then the tournament. You have a hostage at the bottom of the lake. You have an hour to find your hostage under water."

Now Cedric laughed "Well, that saved me some problems but what are they going to do since you are so sick with your immune system down."

"Since it is something I can not live without I will miss, they are going to use my broom. The other headmasters are doing it this way for me since I am the tiniest competitor and the weight of a person might sink me in my weekend state. As far as what they are going to have me wear for swimming, they plan on a long sleeves swim shirt and board shorts. The cover story will be modesty since I am 14. Find a way to cast heating charms on yours. That lake is going to be bloody cold no matter what."

"Well, you beat me to it and professor Sprout has been helping me but I can see why you have the extra help being so sick. When you get out of here, let me teach you how to do the bubble head charm. That should hold under water for an hour. You are right, you should focus on making it to your fifteenth birthday not this tournament. Now let's watch my favorite team kick the Falcons in the arse."

Claire had a retort "Falcons will win, they have the better chasers and keeper, the only thing the wasps have is their seeker. The Falcons have their whole package."

Cedric pulled Claire into a hug "You better live long enough for the scouts to find you. I will play for the wasps will you go into the Potter tradition of playing for the Falcons."

That afternoon, Cedric watched the game with Claire on that cold Saturday afternoon in December. Claire would have more visitors to come in the form of her godfathers but that would be in Sunday.

A.N.2 If anyone asks about Claire's height, she is as tall as a first year. This makes her one of the shortest girls in the school.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Claire would be returning to school Monday morning but Sunday became the day of the godfathers. The oncologist was examining Claire and Claire was giving more blood away to the hospital vampires.

Remus came in with a dog, a dog named Snuffles.

"So Remus, what's with the dog? I did not know the hospitals allowed them in."

Remus quipped "He's a therapy dog, he is here for you."

When Remus was done, Sirius was on the bed. "How are you feeling Claire."

"Nauseated, those chemotherapy potions do a number on my stomach."

Remus had a look that was haunting him "Claire, what is going on with both cancers. Have not had any reports as of late and McGonagall is now your legal guardian since the Dursleys are unfit."

"The thyroid tumors are gone and the leukemia that I have is slightly responding to treatment. The healers are talking six months minimum with the chance they will add muggle chemotherapy to the mix. Do you know if anyone on dad's side of the family had cancer? The healers are saying it's genetic."

Sirius spoke up "Your grandmother Dorea died from leukemia and your grandfather died of a broken heart. I will have Remus tell your oncologist, he or she needs to know that. I have some fun news that may get you out of school for a few days after the ball, you would be gone for five days. What about muggle Disney world. I have read all about it and I doubt you have had a proper vacation."

Claire beamed at that one "You're serious, I would love to go there. What about the full moon for Remus?"

Remus spoke up again "Not until the middle of January and I figured you will say yes. Now,the only stipulation is you have to be cleared by your doctor's to go."

"Thank you, this will be the best Christmas present ever."

Truth be told, both were petrified for Claire. They might lose their last tie to James and Lily. The plan is to spend as much time with her as possible. Something Claire does not know is if something were to happen, she would be buried with her parents.

Today is the second game in the two game series against Falcons vs Wasps. Claire found something out that is interesting about Remus.

"Falcons are going to lose, Wasps are a better team."

Sirius spun around "James would be rolling in his grave if he heard that Remus. Claire, if the war had not happened your father would have been playing professional quidditch as a chaser. They wanted to sign him but your father chose to become an Auror instead. I heard from McGonagall that scouts have already been at the school to see you play. What are your plans after graduation?"

Claire had a list, things to plan ahead and to look forward to in life. No bucket lists aloud.

"I want to play for the Falcons even though the team is made up of Slytherin alumni. I can handle them. If not, I want to be healer and go for the dual MD/Healer training. I don't want another kid to go through what I am going through."

Sirius just smiled "You are James' daughter through and through. You will make it onto the Falcons pup. Now what is it I hear you spent an entire afternoon with a boy in your room here. One of the sacred vows I made as your godfather is to scare all boys away?"

Time to answer with the truth "I made a friend with the other champion, Cedric. He found out about the cancer and had convinced Professor Sprout to visit me. All we did was watch the game and tease each other."

Remus did not seem to buy it all because something told him that Cedric has had his eyes on Claire for awhile. If he sticks with Claire through this then he is worthy to be with her.

"Claire, what of Gryffindor and your friends?"

"No one knows, let them think what they want to think. My classmates showed their colors, their true colors when they turned against me and made my life a living hell. There is no excuse for the type of bullying they did. One entire school banning to bully one, that is disgusting. The Weasleys did not bother to help, Hermione could not be bothered, or even my friends on the quidditch team. You judge people by if they stick with you through the bad and the ugly. The bad is my name coming out of that bloody cup and the ugly is the cancer. The cancer is a need to know basis and most do not need to know."

Remus and Sirius accepted her reasons because while Claire may be 14, she is wise and d has a good head on her shoulders. She was forced to grow up too soon and Disney is a chance for her to be a kid. Sirius and Remus had the entire trip planned out for Claire. This will be a trip of a lifetime for her and a memory to treasure.

Plenty of witches and wizards go there with their families and the hotel for witches and wizards to stay in is the Polynesian where you can hide your magic with ease. Remus, Sirius, and Claire would use an international port key to come and go. A plane would just be too long.

"Claire, you are looking a little better and promise me you will try to eat a little more. You look a little too thin for my liking and Remus and I will leave so you can sleep."

Sirius transformed back into a dog and Remus left with him because Claire did need her sleep.

...

A.N. 2 Do not worry, Claire will tell the tale with leukemia. I plan to have a follow up story to start the summer after she graduates. Now, Claire is getting a make-a-wish type vacation because she honestly deserves it. Now, Sirius and Remus will not have a problem in Disney because the States do not have an extradition treaty with Britain giving Sirius a place to hide out until he clears his name. There will be no second war because Claire is facing enough hell as it is. Sirius' name will be cleared.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Back to class on Monday and the daily potions injected into port. Wizarding chemotherapy sucks just as bad as the muggle version. Claire noticed her hair looking a little thin. She had only been on chemo for six weeks. Time to learn glamour charms because honestly, when you look sickly, people will start to ask questions.

Claire had been discovered again when a chemo potion being delivered into her i.v. port by one Blaise "You have cancer Potter?"

Due to Claire's issues with the rest of the school, she reacted harshly "What do you want, you're a Slytherin. Are you trying to blackmail me because it won't work?"

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose "Bloody Gryffindor bias. Potter, I know you have cancer. It took me a few weeks to figure it out. I lost my older sister to a brain tumor when she was 9. Not all of us Slytherins are bad news. My grandmother is your father's godmother. It was Daphne, Tracy, and I who helped to make the Potter stinks badges stop. That is plain wrong."

Claire was shocked, she did have a talent to read b.s. "Thank you Blaise and I am sorry for being a bitch."

"Potter, if you need me to take notes for you in class because you are too sick to go, I will. There is no strings attached if that is what you are thinking but I will keep my mouth shut the way this school has been going off on you."

"Thank you again Blaise."

Claire made her way to potions which was a lecture and lab day. Notes were not a problem but the smell in the room was. Claire was nauseated from the chemo. She ran out as soon as it was over and into the girls room where she was sick."

Severus knew it was the chemo and she must have had a dose this morning. She was off a day on the chemo schedule since she spent the weekend in the hospital. With Claire being so sick, he had been tutoring her privately and Claire was a week ahead on potions work so if she needed to miss class, she would be fine. Much of the professors have been helping her stay on track with school work. No one wanted to see Claire have to repeat fourth year.

In the bathroom, Claire noticed something that she hoped she would never see. A knut sized section of hair came out and landed in her hand. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail to cover it up.

Charms, Claire hid in the corner of the room but did all of her work perfectly. Professor Flitwick could tell she must have had a chemotherapy treatment recently. On the way out, Ron Weasley put his foot out to trip Claire. She fell and he kicked her in the ribs.

"What's the matter now Potter, think you are too special to sleep in the dorms, too special too be in class. I know why your parents died, to get away from you."

For the first time in teaching, Flitwick was enraged at his students. Points were coming off and detentions are to be given.

"Everyone except Blaise, Daphne, Claire, and Susan stay. You four can leave. I am disappointed in all of you. Ravenclaws, you just lost yourselves 100 points for your actions and I am writing home. Hufflepuff, your despicable behavior has gone on long enough. I will be meeting with your head of house. You all have lost your house 110 points and all of you have detention with me tonight at 7 for the next month and Hogsmeade will be off limits until spring break. Slytherin, you lost your house 100 points. I will be speaking with your head of house. You have detention for three weeks. I have had it with your bullying. Gryffindor, your behavior is the worst. Attacking a student in the presence of a professor, congratulations you lost your house 300 points. Hogsmeade will be revoked for the rest of the year. Get out of my sight."

Everyone gulped because they knew they were going to be in for it with the rest of their house, head of house, and were expecting howlers.

Out in the hall, Claire was struggling to stand up straight when Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy surrounded her.

"Potter, you are hurt. You need to go to the hospital wing now" explained Daphne. Before Claire interjected "Claire, I will take notes for you. Where's your homework?"

Blaise reached into Claire's bag ignoring the stuff for that time of the month "Side pocket folder."

Claire walked in with the Slytherin trio and Madam Pomfrey saw the look on Claire's face.

"What happened child?" Pomfrey had become very protective Claire. Blaise knew the truth would come out how bad the school is.

"Ron Weasley tripped her and kicked her in the chest."

The eyes nearly came out of Madam Pomfrey ' s head. "Thank you all for your kindness to another student. 15 points to Slytherin each. I will write you a pass."

Pomfrey wrote the pass and dismissed them. Claire was on the verge of tears. "Can't breathe."

The diagnostic charms came up with an oxygen charm over her nose and mouth. "Potter, I am going to sedate you to fix your ribs."

Claire was out for a minute and she found her ribs bandaged up. "I will keep you here for the rest of the day. I heard from Severus you were sick after class. You need another anti-nausea potion?"

Truth be told, Claire was feeling green. She nodded her head and the clear pink liquid was injected in the port. Cedric came in.

"How are you feeling, I heard from Sue what happened. Sprout is going to read us the riot act tonight, I can feel it. They deserve the points docked."

"Feeling better, should have saved my queasyness for Weasel's shoes. What do you think will happen to him? He deserves a suspension and I would ban him from quidditch for the rest of his school career. I maybe a Hufflepuff but what he did was despicable and I think he will only try to attack you again if he is not stopped."

Claire liked Cedric for what he had to say because Ron deserves hell and Hermione had the power to stop him but she did not. Any chance to reform their fractured friendship is gone as her giving her fellow Gryffindors second chance. She also knew about the Potter family alliances but the best thing is to wait until she was out of school.

"Claire, I have to go. I will tell you what happened with Hufflepuff because Sprout is likely to dock more points, revoke privileges, so forth. I am going to eat breakfast in the kitchen tomorrow because the great hall is bound to be bloody loud."

"Thank you again Cedric but I choose to go to breakfast and not do this the cowards way but in the spirit of Gryffindor. My housemates would shame him by their cowardly actions."

Cedric left laughing.

During lunch,a few disgruntled students tried to get near Clair but was shot down by a Pomfrey "You will leave my patient in peace and I know about the bullying."

"Potter, show yourself. You are the true coward by hiding in here all of the time."

"MR. FINNEGAN, DETENTION FOR A WEEK. I SHOULD HAVE YOU SUSPENDED!" Needless to say, he left right away.

Claire took a nap. Soon it was dinner and the headmaster and McGonagall came in.

"Claire; with what has happened we feel Gryffindor is not safe for you. We are willing to give you your own private quarters or would you like to be resorted? We will not hold it against you if you should leave Gryffindor."

McGonagall was right, Gryffindor is not safe and she has enough on her hands. This was going to have a permanent effect for the next three and and half years.

"Sorry Professors but please resort me. It will be worse if I have my own room."

Severus and Pomona were there as well. Prof. Sprout apologized first. "Claire, I apologize for my house's behavior. Helga would be horrified with their actions. I do recommend being resorted, you might feel safer."

Dumbledore brought the Hat into the hospital wing.

"Miss Potter, a mistake I have made. Gryffindor is no longer your home but you are not meant for Hufflepuff either. You shall be..

...

A.N. I am feeling a little evil with this cliff hanger. I wanted Claire resorted for her own peace of mind and for her to make her true friends. That was not going to happen if she stayed in Gryffindor for this storry. With Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne getting Slytherin under control; they are going to show she is not the enemy. She would only have a problem with a few.

Ravenclaw is my other option because they have not been the ones in active bullying nor the rummors. They have their own faults too. Claire has had to wisen up and grow up too soon with the cancer.

One house will benefit gravely for her quidditch skills too. They are about to steal the House Cup from Gryffindor for the next three years.

You get to vote- Will it be Ravenclaw or Slytherin


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just playing with the characters.

A.N. 2 My readers have spoken about, Claire and you have chosen...

"You belong in Slytherin".

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He could keep better tabs if she is one of his snakes.

"Claire, the number one rule my snakes have is we stick together. That means no bullying inside the dungeon or outside of the dungeon of each other or face the consequences. You will have to come clean on having cancer though but it will be me who says it. I will have Dobby gather your things from your dorm and moved into the dungeons. It is best you spend the night in here since you just had a chemotherapy treatment and it gives me time to talk to my snakes."

That night each head of house were having house meetings with all. Unless you had a dentin or an obligation to another professor, you had better back in your common room by 8.

Prof. Sprout started in on her own house.

"I have written to your parents with what has been going on. Your behavior to miss Potter has been deplorable and the points taken off were well deserved. I will be taking another 150 points off of our house. If you dare harass Miss Potter because of this meeting, I will have you suspended. Helga Hufflepuff would be horrified at your behavior. You have gone against everything that this house stands for. Expect howlers because many of you deserve it. I will be wary of who will be awarded prefect next year but I may skip it all together."

Cedric watched on, his housemates needed to be taken down several pegs. He had stolen the Potter stinks badges and had them destroyed in the fire. That is an embarrassment no matter who you are.

In the Ravenclaw common room, there was a different theme. "Miss Potter's wear abouts were accounted for and she was no where near the Great Hall from the time period. I am disappointed in you all for not looking for the facts and thinking for yourselves. While I am glad that most of you did not partake in the bullying, you had the power to stop it. I have written your parents to tell them of your behavior."

For the Slytherins, they were having their meeting. "I am disgusted with your bullying. Yes, we push someone out of the way but lines have to be set of how far you will go before you lose picture. If I catch you bullying g another student, it will be detention. If another professor catches you , it will be another detention from me. We as Slytherins are told not to bully each other in and outside of the common room but your bullying is making out house look even worse when we have the bad reputation. I have written to your families and some of you might be facing howlers in the morning.

Now, we have a transfer into Slytherin as a resort, A student can request one in dire straits if they feel they are in danger in being in their own house. Claire Potter will be joining us tomorrow as a Slytherin and earning points for us. Her trunk has been moved into the girls dorm. There is something else that will be kept in the common room and if I find out it has escaped the domain room, you will be banned from attending the Yule Ball and will have detention everyday for the rest of the year. Claire Potter has cancer.

The Slytherins were taking it in stride because they knew many family alliances have crumbled with the Potter family and if you Andre from a lesser house, it is not good to do it to an ancient and Noble family which the Potters are. They knew she has a good mind and can earn points in class. She will be an asset in help for defense against the dark arts because she has been first in the year and still is in that class. She can also help with muggle studies since she grew up in the muggle world.

Warrington was looking at the cup and getting it back from Gryffindor now that he has a chance with their star seeker. Malfoy can play chaser and keeper. He has shown talent in both areas, move him there because Potter is better as a seeker.

However in Gryffindor, the riot act was being read to them. "Due to your actions I have already have had four suspended. Those who participated in the attack will not be allowed to try out for the quidditch team next year and I am thinking of forbidding Yule Ball for you. Your actions has caused one of our own to feel that she is not even safe in her own dorm and requested to be resorted. A student is allowed to be resorted. Godric Gryffindor would be horrified by your actions."

There was a snicker "Potter is the true coward, she barely shows her face."

It was Dean Thomas "Mr. Thomas and detention from me for the rest of the year. I am taking all of the points Gryffindor has away. We start from nothing. I find out there is any retaliation, you will be serving detention with me for the rest of next term. I want you to think before you act."

Claire was uncomfortable that night with the kick to the ribs. She also received i.v fluids to combat the dehydration she experienced after a chemotherapy potion. She was up all night being sick. The next morning Dobby came into the infirmary,

"I have Miss Claire's uniform, potions professor sent them and to tell you that your trunk is now in the Slytherin dungeon."

"Thank you Dobby."

Claire left her Gryffindor tie on the bed and grabbed her new sweater and robe which had the green trim and the Slytherin patch. Claire noticed another lock of hair on the pillow. She may have been able to hide the cancer before but with more of the hair coming out, she will have to say something. People will ask questions. She subscribed to Teen witch because they had all the need to know in what to buy and charms for beauty. This is the key to looking like a normal 14 year old witch,

Daphne came in while Claire was putting the tube for the port down her shirt "Claire, welcome to Slytherin and Snape told us about the cancer."

Claire froze "Don't worry, he threatened our housemates ever so nicely and they know not to get on his bad side. You should go to breakfast."

Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner "Morning potions and pills. I want you back at lunch for a nutritional supplements to help get your weight back up."

There were three sludge, pink potions Claire had to swallow and Daphne cringed. They look disgusting.

"Let's go, You are going to sit with Tracy, Blaise, and I. We avoid Malfoy, Pansy, the Gorilla twins, and Millie. We are civil to them but not friends. Remember, they can't do anything to you. Besides, you can help us start earning points back."

All eyes were on Claire with shouts of "Traitor" or "She is turning dark." Claire just rolled her eyes because she can take the verbal abuse. When she does receive the verbal abuse, she does learn one valuable lesson, who are her true friends and who are not."

Claire had a bland breakfast of porridge and scrambled eggs with tea, no sugar. Severus was eyeing his newest snake because she is far too thin for his liking but she ate about 75% of it so he could not complain. The good news is no chemo potion today.

Classes were going old for Claire, with all of the extra help she had all O in most of the classes. Severus pulled her out of divination and care of magical creatures since it would not benefit her in economic economics healer. She would be learning armor and two of ancient runes together as well as year one and two of arithmency. Claire was on the path of finishing in the top 5 this year.

Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne walked with Claire to the second most hated class, history. "Let me get a muggle tape recorder in here and it might cure all of insomnia," The three Slytherins who grew up in the Wizarding world knew what Claire was talking and out and had a nice laugh at that one.

This class was a test which Claire felt like she aced and was done early. The back seats in the class are prime real estate for every reason. Claire pulled out her runes which she was jumping ahead. She has a third of year one down for runes and is on target for year two. Basically Claire was setting out to be a prime example.

Instead of sitting in divination, Runes was something productive. Hermione glared daggers at her former friends because Claire was the one who was looking like an angel when it comes to her studies. She had a book on the tip of her tongue to say to Claire and nothing was nice. She was just so furious that she did not confess how she cheated to get in, she would have forgiven her if she just showed the truth. Since Halloween when the champions were announced, Claire looks like hell. She would find out what she his hiding because she should know it all. The truth is far more uglier than Claire being an attention seeking, lying brat.

The next period was a double free for Claire because she had chemo tomorrow and a major treatment of sitting with an i.v. for three hours pouring poisons into her. Time to jump ahead and have the housemates hand in homework for her. Blaise had promised to help her since he number three in their year.

Runes and arithmancy were priority to get ahead on. The first part of the double study period was devoted to them since Claire was having to teach her self first year Runes and Arithmency. The second was general homework and studying leaving Claire far ahead on potions work, 6 classes of charms and defense against the dark arts, 5 classes ahead on history, 5 classes ahead on transfiguration, 4 classes ahead on herbology. The professors were taking large quantities of school work from her, top quality together.

Lunch was a stop off of the hospital wing to get a nutrient potion, an anti nausea potion, and a thyroid replacement medication." There was one Slytherin who bumped into Claire, Warrington.

"Potter, been meaning to look for you. Since you are one of us you will be playing for us next year and get the cup back from Gryffindor."

Claire had ands pirating to play professional quidditch but had two concerns "What about Malfoy and I don't like beaters buzzing too close to me."

Warrington got his seeker, if Flint could be here now "I expect you on the pitch so don't die this year."

"I just want to make it to 15."

While eating lunch, Cedric came up to the table. "Claire, there is going to be a pick up quidditch game tomorrow. I used to play chaser so it leaves room for you to go up against Krum."

Time to rain on his parade "I have chemo tomorrow morning, I don't know how I will be feeling. I will try to watch at least for the sake of school pride and to boo Durmstrang."

That did make him feel a little better but walking into the Great Hall, it just got too loud with all of the howlers.

"To the kitchen, I do not want damage to my ears."

"Lead the way."

For lunch Claire was able to eat some chicken noodle soup and some dry toast. "My stomach can not tolerate rich foods anymore. This is about the max I can eat without making myself queasy."

Cedric nodded and walked out with Claire. He had charms and Claire had transfiguration. The two rooms are next to each other so they walked. It looked like Claire and Cedric are an item.

The rest of the day flew by and Claire was shown her new common room and dorm by Lavinia Shacklebolt, a fifth year prefect. Lavinia had been told to pay close attention on Claire as did the rest km the prefect because of the potential for more bullying on her.

That night Claire took a shower and she was brushing out her hair when a huge chunk came out leaving an obvious bald spot. Tears began to flow through Claire's eyes and Pansy stepped up to the plate for once.

"Let me go get my cousin Victoria. She is the master of all things hair charms and she can cut it quite well too."

Claire was lost in thought about losing her ruby red locks.

"Claire, I am going to try to cut some layers in and shorten it to add some volume. Where are your old Gryffindork ties? I can transfiguration them into headbands for now to keep nosy classmates away."

Daphne went in the trunk and pulled out five ties that are of the Gryffindor colors. The first tie was changed into a head wrap that us ruby red with an antique lace overlay. The second one is antique other head wrap that is an opaque antique lace. The third is a green head wrap with silver embroidery. The fourth is a plain black one, and the last is a teal wrap with silver embroidery."

"Thank you Victoria."

Claire was out like a light because tomorrow would be a physically and mentally draining day that is one of many that makes cancer treatment so hard. Claire created a rule, you are marching through hell and keep on going until you are ready forming out on the other side. Her other side is remission and making it onto the roster, the starting roster for the Falcons. There is so much to live for but everything to lose.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, the name is Liz.

...

The next morning it was time for hell also known as chemo. Claire was in some comfortable clothes and had some scrambled eggs, dry toast and tea and made her way to the hospital wing. Today Claire would be a no show in class but professors knew about the chemo schedule. Claire planned on jumping way ahead in arithmancy and runew. The entire morning would be devoted to that and the afternoon would be a nap before the real hell began, vomiting. Claire would usually have some applesauce for lunch on chemo days. There were talks of putting a gastric tube in her if she loses anymore weight.

Claire got some justice from the attack. There were numerous suspensions to come out of Gryffindor and the headmaster had to do it. They were one inch from expulsion. The suspensions came from Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. They were the physical safety threat. The other students were handled with slave labor, a punishment they will never forget.

While the chemo was dripping in, Poppy had her question "How do you do it?"

Claire gave a smirk that would have done her father proud "I want to live to play for the Falmouth Falcons."

"You are just like your father. Get some sleep because I know you are going to be up all night."

Claire fell asleep. On chemo days where she had to sit, the choice outfit is a pair of sweatpants that she uses for ground training practices that is not red. The pants are electric blue and the shirt she wears is a black t-shirt. Sirius and Remus had gotten Claire a care package with clothes of the comfortable kind while Claire is going through chemo. There is purple quilt as well that Claire received from Sirius and Remus but Claire had been keeping it in the hospital wing. Poppy did not have a problem with it.

The afternoon wore on while Claire slept. She had visitors from Blaise, Cedric, Daphne, and Tracy. Even some the Slytherin quidditch team went to visit their newest seeker. Draco had agreed to switch to keeper because Claire had him beat. When he played in youth league, it was mostly keeper.

That evening Claire woke up violently sick. She was in the bathroom stuck with being sick. Madam Pomfrey cast a mild cooling charm on her clothes because it had brought her comfort in the past. The game is to wait for it pass, connect her to an i.v. to keep her hydrated. The anti-nausea potions were ready for her port. Severus had been brewing them for Claire as well as her nutrient potions.

The next morning Claire had an appointment at St. Mungo's for an appointment with her oncologist. Remus was acting as her guardian this visit. This visit is important because chemo potions are not as strong as muggle chemotherapy. If a witch or wizard gets cancer, they can beat it through potions but sometimes they have to resort to the muggle way for blood cancers and brain cancers which can be more stubborn.

Claire just had dry toast for breakfast with some tea. It was all she could stomach. She through on a cloak but left her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Ready Claire?"

"Unfortunately, let's get the show on the road."

"Miss Potter, while you are improving, it's not fast enough. I'd like to start you on muggle chemotherapy. I will admit you for the next 72 hours to start you on your first treatment and keep you for monitoring."

"Healer Blackthorn, are the side effects going to be similar to the chemo that I have been on?"

"Similar yes but hair loss will happen with the risk of mouth sores."

Claire went up stairs and got into bed. "Cub, look at it this way. We want you all better. If being better means we have to wait to go to Disney in June than so be it."

"Remus"

"You probably are going to be on a tight schedule for this and will most likely not be allowed a day off but I will check next week. It still gives you a couple of weeks"

Claire lost that battle. The staff at Hogwarts cringed at the developments for Claire, they truly wanted her feeling better. The Gryffindors were saying Claire was being a coward again by not showing her face. The Slytherins knew the truth. A few knew about muggle chemotherapy and knew it was bad news but it would be the best way for Claire to beat it. If that did not work, Claire would need a bone marrow transplant.

Draco knew to leave Claire alone and with the press looming the school, the Slytherins were gagged. The smear campaign was being done mostly by the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the Prophet. None of the Slytherins dared to do it for fear of Snape's wrath and now she is one of them. The professors refused to speak to the press on that matter because Claire needed her privacy. Dumbledore restricted the press to only days of the task to limit the gossip and the keep things as normal as possible.

Back at school Cedric was looking for Claire when he ran into Remus. "Professor Lupin, where is Claire. I was hoping she would keep Hogwarts' pride alive with a pick up quidditch match with Durmstrang."

The look on Remus' face was not good "Claire is going to be in the hospital for the next few days. They had to start muggle chemotherapy on her. I need to find Dobby to gather some items for Claire so she will be more comfortable. Please do not speak of this in front of the other schools."

"I won't and give my best to her."

Remus found Dobby "Dobby, Claire is in the hospital again. I need you to gather some items for her to have while there. Same as last time."

Dobby came back with t-shirts, socks, sweat pants, tooth brush, tooth paste, and her quilt. Claire is about to be made miserable again."

"Thank you Dobby."

Remus dropped off the stuff for Claire and went to find Sirius who pinched the bridge of his nose. He just wanted her better. There would be another ploy to get him back in as her therapy dog even if he had to stay in the form of Snuffles. He just needs to be near here.

A.N. 2 Do not worry, I have no plans on killing Claire off. This is her rough patch in the story but things will start to get better but it will take place around Valentine's Day.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Muggle chemotherapy was knocking Claire on her arse. It is much stronger than the chemotherapy potions she had been getting. Claire could not hold _anything _down, not even a sip of water. During those three days, she had a gastric tube inserted through the nose to help keep weight on her. The nutrient potion could go down the tube. Claire was sleeping when she could get it which was not much.

Sirius visited in the form of her therapy dog Snuffles and he laid at the foot of her bed. Remus was in with Claire all of the time. He would attempt to get some school work done with Claire to get her even further ahead. Claire jumped a day ahead within those three days she was in the hospital with Remus' and Sirius' help. She studied during the insomnia. Claire was cleared to go back to school within three days.

There was now a tube coming from Claire's nose meaning she was going to have to come clean about her two month secret. Everyone learned that Claire Potter has leukemia. With the press being away from the school, the news was kept quiet.

Hermione on the other hand was a whole new story. She had started becoming jealous of Claire because Claire was creeping in on the top spot in their year and Claire was being looked at the golden one. She still thought Claire was faking it. The others could tell something was seriously wrong with Claire. She had been losing weight like crazy, her hair becoming thin and looking like she was going to be sick. She was always tired too.

Claire did make a promise that when she is having a good day, she would kick his arse in quidditch as a seeker. Viktor had seen Claire fly and could out do Cedric and she had only been playing since she was 11. He saw her fly in the first task and could make his life on the pitch a living hell. He also learned that scouts from the Falmouth Falcons had started to look at her last year. Then he learned about the leukemia, he would keep his mouth shut. He hated his private life in the press and that is the last thing that she needs right now. He wanted to ask her to be his date but Cedric beat him to the punch.

Fleur knew how bad leukemia is and what it does. Her charms professor in first year died of it. Madame LeBlanc had been a beloved professor and when the students found out she died, everyone was in tears. There had been a memorial service on the school grounds so everyone could say goodbye to her.

Fleur had been talking with Daphne and Tracy and she could have an intelligent and civilized conversations with the fourth years without the Veela issues coming to light. Claire had been too sick to go to the dress robe shop to pick out her dress. She knew about Claire getting out of the hospital and would be going with Daphne and Tracy to find their dress.

"Claire, why don't you come with Tracy and I to find your dress. After All, we know you have not been feeling too well to get one and the Slytherin champion needs to look perfect."

"But..."

"Don't but me Claire, you need to have some fun. We will find you a dress that does not flaunt your port and we will find you a wig since you are losing hair like crazy to those bloody drugs that are keeping you alive. Oh, Fleur wants to join us. You are coming whether you like it or not."

Claire lost that battle and she decided to put on some of the makeup that would keep her from looking like a zombie. It was just some tinted moisturizer since the chemo potions made her skin ultra dry and needed to cover up that grayish tint it has. She put on some concealer to cover up the racoon eyes from lack of sleep. Some rosy blush to put life back into her skin and a tinted lip balm to put color back into her lips. After she was done, you could barely tell she is sick except the nose tube.

Cedric was banned from going with the girls but that was OK because he had "guy" thing to do but promised he was not trying to pick up other witches.

Inside of the dress shop, everything was overwhelming because every style imagined was there. There were colors that were off limits to Claire like blue, black, green, silver, and grey. Daphne and Tracy went for the golden ones which seemed to be the the popular color according to the sales witch.

Claire saw one with her name on it. It is a ballerina pink Grecian style dress that is loose and sits up high. It has the port covered. There was one consensus among every witch in the shop. "You're getting it."

Next it was onto shoes where Claire found these fancy ballet flats that looked worthy of a goddess. There match the color of the dress but have crystals embroidered in on them. Jewelry was kept simple to a chocolate crystal bracelet that matches the chocolate crystal detail near the corner of her shoulder on the dress. Then it was onto hair and makeup.

Claire found a wig since she was losing hair by the . The wig was a long and wavy ruby red wig that could be styled into something a grecian goddess would wear with a bronze colored headband.

Last came the makeup which Claire would need to look like she is not sick. The makeup sales witch found a rosy toned alabaster foundation to make her face look like it has life in it. She picked out some rose colored eye shadow with some curling mascara. The blush would be a bronze pink with a shimmer to it as had the lipstick would he a natural pink. All of these colors could be worn after the ball to help Claire look a little better. It was nothing out of line for a 14 year old to wear.

Hermione saw the four friends with their bags and was jealous. She knew she lost her best friend and it just seemed unfair to her with all of how it went down since she was one of the pieces why Claire became an outcast in Gryffindor. Claire was beating her in studies making Hermione even more determined to have her spot back. Claire was becoming favored by the professors and not her. Claire is a runes and arithmancy geneous, no longer defined to defense against the dark arts. She knew Claire and Cedric are an item, she has her crush. One last thing, Claire is royalty in the Wizarding world. James Potter was a duke and the title would be passed to her once she turns 17. Claire has everything she wants.

Cedric did not need a break from Claire but he wanted to surprise her with a Christmas gift that he planned on giving to her the night of the ball. He found a charm bracelet in which he found a broom charm and a snitch charm. He was going to like his gift just as much, tickets together to see the wasps and the Falcons play each other over the summer. Sports tickets are safe with guys especially if it is with their favorite team.

Claire did need a day off to remind her that she needs to have fun and fun came in the form of getting ready for Yule Ball with her three new friends because Daphne and Tracy and now Fleur. Now Claire wished she started out In Slytherin.

...

A.N 2 I do plan on having Claire go to Disney with Sirius and Remus. That is going to lead the way in Sirius' name being cleared and Viktor will have some fun with Claire by going up against her. The majority of the Slytherins are going to watch this game and now really push Claire to play for them . Slytherin will get their cup back starting with the next term all the way until Claire graduates.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, the name on the i.d. says Liz.

The hair was gone and Claire had another friend in Victoria Parkinson. She was becoming like an older sister to Claire. Claire had gone to wearing her wig all of the time except for the times when she was in the hospital in a private room. Sirius had insisted a private room for Claire at the hospital, he had Remus sign off on it. Besides, it made it easier for him to go see her.

Claire was cleared for Florida by her oncologist but would be carrying a hefty amount of medication with her. Everything would be disguised in muggle medication containers for the vacation. The gastric tube would be staying in because Claire had lost 30 pounds from the chemotherapy.

This also meant Claire had to order clothing for Florida and she had help from Victoria and Fleur. All of the Dudley cast offs had been burned and forced Claire into better clothes when she was not sleeping, not in class, or not having chemo.

Claire had t-shirts that are meant for girls with style. She had shorts since it would be warm. Claire had pants to wear and sweaters. She also had a two piece mermaid blue and gold that is a tank top and shorts. There was a pair of sandals, ballet flat, and sneakers. Claire had a muggle football team baseball hat, FC Arsenal. A pair of sunglasses, and plenty of sun block. Sirius had sent her an average looking suitcase but it has feather light charm and unlimited room.

Those who were suspended were back and wanted Claire's head on a platter because she had been the one to ruin them. They tried to make it difficult as possible for Claire but the Slytherins made it clear, leave her alone. Clair was not standing from her bullies. Ron had tried to yank out her gastric tube in front of Snape. He was thrown out of class and his punishment was a Troll for the year. Severus had ensured that he would not become an Auror. Claire had to go to the hospital wing to get checked out but she was fine in the end.

It was Seamus who did the worst. He knew where the port was and he made a rip at her uniform. Warrington and Bole were near by. Warrington had a hand over the bleeding while Bole had petrified him and got Poppy. Claire had to go in for surgery but was back to school the same day as the attack. Seamus was expelled because he could have killed Claire. Seamus has to face a juvenile court for assault and battery . He would be looking at doing time in the Azkaban juvenile detention facility.

Things got better for Claire with the eve of the ball. She was in the girls bathroom for the shortest amount of time since she lost all of her hair. She had her port hidden and used a piece of tape to keep the port tube down. The wig was styled in advanced and the head band put in. Claire and Cedric had met up earlier to exchange gifts. He loved the the tickets for June. They would be kept under lock and key. Claire, loved the bracelet and wore it with the thin one she had for the ball.

When Claire was out in the common room, all of the guys were gawking at her with quite a few plotting to steal her away Cedric for a dance. The only way you could tell that she is sick is the nose tube hanging out. Due to the fact that the tube would draw attention, Daphne ' s mother who is a lawyer would be the one dealing with the public with Claire's illness leaving McGonagall and Remus free for more important factors like making sure Claire lives to see her 15th birthday.

The public knew she has leukemia and it received international attention. The public was told if you wish to send anything to please donate the money to the Guardian Angel Project. The Guardian Angel Project is where pediatric cancer is being researched and studied. Five new cancer fighting potions have come out of it. Claire's statement was "Thank you for your support but I feel the money spent on cards and parchment should be better spent on going to the Guardian Angel Project which saves lives. A saved life is more important." Almost immediately the Guardian Angel Project received 3 million galleons 287,190 Sickles and 196,789 knuts. This is the funding that they need to work on less caustic chemotherapy potions.

When Cedric saw Claire, his mouth dropped. She was the most beautiful witch in the room and out did Fleur in his own mind. He kissed her on the cheek "Happy Yule." She gave him a kiss back on the cheek. There were pictures to be taken with the other champions and dancing to be had. About an hour in, someone butted in. It is everyone's favorite Ferret. Claire had an eyebrow raised.

"I know the thing about house unity but why the bloody hell do you want to dance with me. Remember the pact, I hate you and you hate me."

Draco seemed to laugh "Claire, we were 11 and the only reason why I pick on you is to get a rise from you. Now, some Slytherin pride needs to be kept and to ensure you don't spend the entire night on a Hufflepuff's arm. Be warned, some of the other blokes in our house will be trying to but in."

"Draco, let's not cause an international incident and who exactly is planning on it so Cedric is not disappointed. He came with me for a reason."

Draco put his hands on his hands on his heart "You wound me Claire. It's just Adrian and Blaise. Be careful with Adrian, he sometimes gets too frisky with the witches but he is harmless. If he gets too obnoxious, just hex him. Then there is Blaise. Oh, there is an after party in the common room."

"Sorry, I am playing Cinderella tonight. I am leaving to go to Florida tomorrow morning, need my sleep."

He understood. Cedric was back over with punch. "Thank you for getting in him away from me."

"So is he still being made fun of the ferret incident, please tell me he is."

"Don't worry, he is, we may have loyalty to each other as a house but something are just too priceless. What would happen if it was one of your house mate's?"

Cedric gave a lopsided grin "Tease him or her if their was an offense committed like what Malfoy didl"

Claire and Cedric just danced and danced noticing no one. Blaise looked on and knew he was not going to have a chance, there is always the after party. Adrian Pucey would not have his chance either. He is not the bad guy, just a hopeless flirt. Besides, if a witch plays quidditch, you better keep her. Truth be told, he had a crush on her. He had been working up the courage to ask her. He is ambitious by wanting to be a healer, not the reckless bravery of a lion.

Hermione looked on with jealousy because even though she knew her former friend has leukemia, everything good is coming to her. Her betrayal of Claire has been her downhill and had herself to blame.

Viktor knew plenty would want her to dance with them and he would not. Just hold her to her quidditch promise because you can have more fun with quidditch than dancing.

The ball ended and Claire was pulled up in Cedric ' s arms for a sweet kiss making many want to gag. The two of them were starting to turn into the couple that makes you want to gag. There was a repeat performance right before the entrance of the Slytherin common room when Warrington broke them up.

"Break it up you too before I puke." Warrington was elbowed for his trouble.

"Claire, you coming to the party" asked Adrian.

"No, I pushed myself too hard. I am dead on my feat."

"Don't say the word with you and dead in the same sentence, besides I want to play quidditch on the same team as you and not you kicking my team's arse every time we have played against you."

"Thank you Adrian and Happy Yule. I am leaving early tomorrow for a portkey to take me to the States for vacation. I want a few days of no dreary winter."

Claire got undressed and cleaned up for sleep including pulling the wig off. It was still weird not having hair but it should start growing back before the year ends. That is one step to being back on the mend is having the hair back.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 I want to update this one daily and complete by the end of April.

A.N. 3 If I skip a day it's because I am worn out from my hockey team in the league play off tournament. This will be going on until June.

...

Disney here we come, Claire was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with an Arsenal hat. She had her cloak on since it is still December. Remus was picking her up in Hogsmeade village to take her to Sirus' home for the port key to Florida. Madam Pomfrey sent Remus all of Claire's medication the day before.

"So, did you do any extra partying last night Claire? Any other blokes I need scare away" asked Sirius.

"Nope, just fine. I did receive warnings from the girls of who are womanizers, the list is quite long."

Sirius and Remus would scare the ever living daylights out of a bloke. They would fulfill what her father could not do.

Madam Pomfrey put extra tape on the port to make sure nothing moves and then the dreaded port key went off and Claire found the bathroom and their suite. It is one part motion sickness, one part medication.

Claire came out of the bathroom "So where to dog father?"

The men noticed their niece seemed fine and it was just the port key. Afterall, James used to get sick from port keys too when he was a kid.

"Let's go to the magic kingdom. I hear the have the Haunted Mansion and we can laugh at their idea of a ghost. They have it all wrong" suggested Remus.

Claire grabbed her sun glasses and her book bag. The book bag that Claire uses for school will house some of the many medications Claire has to take, her sweatshirt, and a water bottle.

Sirius did not know what to do with himself on the bus but Claire did as does Remus. The first area that they were going through is main street USA where there is all sorts of shops. Claire found some Candy to bring back to school and jelly beans that had some better flavors that Bertie Botts. Claire does have something in common with Remus and that one. They are not fans. Claire had the infamous vomit flavor and that did her in. Remus had ear wax and swore never, ever again.

There was Snoopy outside of the shop and Remus pulled out his disguised Wizarding camera that looks like a muggle one to get a picture of Claire.

Now it was onto Thunder Mountain where Remus would learn to hate the roller coaster. Sirius and Claire would be a whole other story. She was laughing and laughing as was Sirius.

"So Remus, why are you whiter than Sir Nick?"

Remus gave her one dirty look. "You and your father. Your father would have said the same thing teasing me."

Sirius just seemed giddy with being out in the open. Britain could not walk in and take him back. The American ministry of magic does not extradite to Britain because Sirius is not the first one to be thrown in Azkaban without a trial. They offered asylum to a witch Mary Langwater, she escaped the Azkaban before the dementors became the guards. Mary had been thrown in prison for poisoning her children 90 years ago. They claimed there was overwhelming evidence so they did not need a trial. The American minister himself examined Mary's evidence. It was her husband who had poisoned the children. It was a plot to have Mary thrown in prison, get rid of the children, and he could have his happy ever after with his mistress and d her dowry.

Mary had the last laugh on that one. The American ministry who had been examining Mary's memories certified them and had them sent to London. Her husband, Lord Langwater was executed. His mistress, she was thrown into Mary's old cell. Marry had received compensation on the highest level. First, her dowry and possessions were restored to her. Secondly, because her husband was the last of his family and an only child, she recieved his entire estate. Mary chose to stay in the United States.

Everyone in Britain knew of the Langwater story and Sirius knew what to do. He would go to Boston, where the Blacks have a home after they get back from Florida. He would sneak back into the country with Remus for when Claire is in the hospital. Sirius would apply for asylum. The good part where Sirius came from old money, he could access the Black family funds from the Gringotts in Boston. He did not need a job.

Now for the next beauty was splash mountain. Remus knew he was going to get wet and took out his wand quickly and cast waterproofing charms on Claire and himself. There was a small nook he found to do this in. Remus did his homework before even taking Claire out of the country. He knew she has a compromised immune system but her oncologist said it is safe.

The seats in the log were soaking wet but with the waterproofing charms, they were just fine. Remus had the seat second to back while Claire and Sirius were in the back.

"Claire, you might want to hold onto your hat." Claire, who did not like to advertise that she has cancer took the hat off in public. You could tell she was sick with the nasogastric tube, her being white as a sheet, and her not having any hair on her body. Everything was a new sight, sound and curiosity to those from Britain. Them came the drop. Remus was holding onto the bar in front of him in a death grip. Claire and Sirius, both quidditch players were just laughing. Remus knew there would he rides for him and some shows too, not all of them are in the magic kingdom. Typhoon Lagoon was something he also wanted to try as well since he does love swimming.

There is a camera that takes pictures of everyone before the big drop. Remus had both of his hands on his cheeks looking bug eyed. Sirius, who is acting more like a kid than Claire pulled out his wallet.

"Sorry Moody but this is too funny."

Now it was time for a lunch break but seeing how big everything was in portions in Claire still struggling with keeping food down had one request "Can someone split the meal with me. It looks too big."

Sirius knew what this is about. "Claire, take your anti-nausea medicine, you are due for it now anyways and pull out one of those packets for the tube. Hopefully can get a little weight back on you. I also don't want you puking on me."

This was the most serious moment that Claire had with Sirius in a while. She pulled out the bottle with the pink gloop and swollen it with a sour expression. The packet is a pre-loaded syringe with nutrient potion. Claire pulled the packet open and clamp off the tube. She released it in and gagged.

"I just want this bloody thing out."

"Claire, gain weight first and then it comes out."

Claire had split a cheeseburger and french fries with Remus but had her own soda. The park's idea of a fries for one could feed to people. The burger is the size of a salad plate. There was no way Remus could finish it alone either.

The next segment was to go through the area where there is all of three little kid rides but when they came across the It's A Small World, Claire put her foot down.

"I don't do dolls, I hate dolls. They scare me."

Remus, who had been teased for two rides dragged Claire in. Then came the song over and over again "It's a small world." Claire, the "tough" one could handle most things despised dolls. Remus did feel bad when she had her eyes squinted shut but was reminded of one thing as a baby with her. He put a doll on the floor with Claire when she was 10 months old and and she screamed.

The next ride was something of entertainment for them "Haunted Mansion" Where there are ghosts. Remus, Sirius, and Claire were laughing and laughing and laughing. The muggles idea of a ghost is quite entertaining. It was getting off that ride they realized something, they missed out on some stuff and needed to back track .

There was a line for "Pirates of the Caribbean" but it is part of the experience. Sirius began singing out of tune, it was cover your ears bad. Claire could do one spell without a wand. Britain can't monitor spells performed overseas without a wand, so Claire is safe "silencio." The muggles looked at Sirius like he is weird with his mouth flapping with no sound coming out.

Remus could barely hide his smirk "So how many can you perform Claire, that's impressive. If I was still your professor, I would have awarded you 30 point.

Since they are out in public, they all had to be careful what was being said in the presence of muggles. Sirius realized after after a few minutes that he was under the silencio. He thought Remus casted it but Claire was laughing. "I am guilty as charged." Sirius and Remus knew the ministry could not touch her so tiny bits of magic were fine. The Americans were a little more liberal, as long as the muggles don't know it and you perform it under supervision of a witch or wizard, you are fine. Of course the spells can't be anything illegal.

Pirates of the Caribbean proved to be lame along with the Tiki show, and any few more that were in the area. The plan was to go into Tomorrowland. The Progress show sparked Remus' and Sirius' interest and we're asking Claire about muggle history. That would he a end of and be all of muggle studies field trips is this show.

No one wanted to do Tomorrowland Transit Authority but Claire and Sirius wanted to do space mountain. Remus did agree to wait outside because "No more bloody roller coasters" or as Sirius put it "live a little." Space Mountain and Tomorrowland is all technology and space.

Claire tugged on Sirius' shirt "Come on, I feel the need for speed." Again, Claire had to take off her hat because she could lose her sun protection for the head. They would be in the dark for most of the ride so it did not matter if anyone sees the bald head. Sirius was proving to be quite the adrenaline junkie but this is first true taste of freedom that Sirius has had in 13 years. In the gift shop, Claire found some hats to wear since it would be a long time before the hair starts to come back. The Slytherin girls are into their fashion but Claire is are tomboy through and through.

It was getting late and Claire needed more medication and sleep. Dinner was back at the hotel where they had are buffet. For Claire, this was ideal because she could control the portions. Claire decided to try shrimp for the first time with some rice and mixed vegetables. There was no objection but are gain Claire had to pull out the medication.

Sirius decided on Magic Kingdom so Claire declared "Typhoon Lagoon tomorrow please." Hopefully this one should be more fun for Remus and show some of that Gryffindor courage on the water slides. Once they reached their suite, Claire went to bed for the first night in days not feeling like she wants to throw up even though that was the morning event.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning Claire was woken up with Sirius in dog form jumping on the bed.

"Sirius I'm up!"

Sirius transformed back into his human form.

"Let's get a move on it pup and grab your sunblock. I know your medications can cause horrific sunburns. You are also due for some of them anyways. Get anything that involves your port and the tube out of the way but bring it with you anyways in case. Take your anti-nausea potion because I am sure you don't want to get sick on me."

"Sirius out, I was planning on taking the bloody medication anyways."

Sirius left with Remus in the background laughing. The swimsuit was on with with a pair of shorts, t-shirt and sandals. When Claire got out, Remus cast waterproofing charms and made the hat slightly sticky on the inside.

"Let's get breakfast."

The three of them made their way into the food court for breakfast and Claire knew she had to eat something because of her thin weight. Claire had picked some soft boiled eggs with kid's menu sized Mickey Mouse pancakes. To drink, some apple juice. When she arrived at the table, Sirius was chowing down like a dog on his omelet and bacon. Remus had some pancakes too.

"Claire, at the least finish off the eggs and see about eating a few of the pancakes. What are they, kid's sized?"

If you did not know Claire then you would think she is far younger than 14 and can get away with ordering from the children's menu.

"Yes, that is what I get for not looking my age. I can still order off the children's menu because the adult menu for one feeds two people. It's wasted food."

Claire finished and two the two of them made it to the park. Claire went to the locker room to put her bag in and grab a key. For precautions, she knew a light locking charm to keep the muggles out.

"Where to Remus?"

Remus saw the water rapid ride and they go in line. The link was long but moving quickly. Remus did have a question.

"Claire, did you support your port tube?"

"Of course, I don't need another visit to the doctor now do I. I see enough of them as it is."

That did satisfy Remus and Sirius. They soon stepped into the the raft with a few other people. Remus was enjoying the ride with the bouncing but it did not seem like a problem for the werewolf to get wet. In fact, he was laughing. The water did feel good in the Floridian sun.

The next was a near vertical drop body slide. Both Remus and Sirius did not feel comfortable with Claire going on that one and this was another instance where Sirius pulled rank.

"Claire, your parents trusted me to keep you safe. The drop could damage your port and send you to the hospital. That's the last thing I want for you on this trip..

There were more and more water slides of every type. Remus got on just about them all and was enjoying himself. Claire another did Sirius were having another did blast too.

The wave pool Sirius would not let Claire go too far back for the pressure on the port and the nasogastric tube but they had some tubes to float on. Apparently there are surf lessons to be had early in the morning. Remus went and signed the three of them up for. That would be fun before hitting another park.

Lunch was a little late and Claire had some chicken fingers and a soda. She went back to the locker room to pull out her afternoon medication along with more sun block.

"How are you feeling Claire? Let's do castaway creek and you to get a nap in and try MGM studios tonight. The other park, Epcott is supposed to take two days if you through it thoroughly.

Sirius discovered the squirt guns and he began shooting at the muggles. Claire rolled her eyes because Sirius is like an overgrown kid. On castaway creek, Sirius discovered all of the places you can get extra we'd and was tossing his goddaughter under or Remus. The reaction was the same.

"SIRIUS KNOCK IT OFF."

Claire had a prank ready for Sirius. Clear nail polish has its uses for everything. While she was napping or supposed to be, nail polish up his soap bar and tomorrow and will not lather. It will drive him crazy.

On the way back to the hotel, Claire was tired and needed a nap. Being so sick sucker the life out of her. Remus cast drying charms on Claire because going into a cold air conditioned environment does not help the immune system when wet,

Once they reached the hotel suite, Claire changed into a Slytherin t-shirt. All it says is Slytherin with their crest on it and shorts. She fell asleep immediately, the nap is needed.

A.N. Do you want me to create a side storry leading up to the events of Claire being diagnosed with cancer. I feel like it should be a companion that would help set a better stage for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, having fun with the characters.

Latter that night, Claire was woken up by Remus "Come on, let's get some medicine into you before we go out, you are still feeling up to it?"

"Yes Remus, I know there is this 1950's style restaurants where the waitresses act like mother's and make you use good table manners and eat all of your vegetables. Want to get Sirius in trouble?"

"And I was starting to think you are just like Lily. You are James' daughter too. Yes, let's get him in trouble."

Claire made her way out of her room and took her evening medication. "Sirius, there is this great restaurant at MGM called 50 ' s Prime Time Cafe. It is like eating in a muggle kitchen during a meal. I want to try it, please?"

Sirius' stomach growled let's go, I am starving.

Once at the park, they made their way to the restaurant were surprisingly there was no wait to get in. Sirius and Remus were looking at everything. Sirius did not know half of it and put up a small privacy sound barrier to ask Claire questions but nothing the muggles could see.

"Claire, the Yanks used to eat like this. Reminds me of the days when your father, Remus, and I would have to take our meals from the kitchen."

Now started trouble for Sirius right after he ordered "Get your elbows off the table young man. Close your mouth when you chew. You will eat all of your vegetables." Remus and Claire were laughing hysterically at this. Claire could be like James too. Claire was pretty much left alone because the waitress could see that she has cancer and would not pick on her too much. "Young lady, elbows off the table." Remus got in trouble once "Chew with your mouth closed." The three of them had fun and walking out Sirius glared at his goddaughter.

"You two set me up, I know it. Well prongslet, I will find a way to embarrass you in public. That should work. Remus, I know you helped her."

The duo could not stop laughing. At school, no believed Remus could pull pranks because he seemed so innocent until he was caught along with James, Peter, and himself. It took until 6th year to figure out that Remus was a prankster.

The first show is the Muppet show in 3D? Claire was enjoying it with all of the projectiles and the looks of Remus and Sirius looking like they were going to be hit with something. It was so entertaining. Once the show ended Remus would conspire with Sirius.

"Watch your back because I will find some way to embarrass you in public. Do not worry, nothing malicious but it may not be on this trip."

The Star Wars ride was enjoyed by all with Sirius and Remus being educated about Star Wars. "Be lucky you are not taking you know what studies because you would be facing a mountain of homework on this.

The Rock and Rollercoaster was extreme with the all of the inverts and loud music. Claire did not look so well getting off.

"Remus, do have one of her anti nausea pills? Claire looks like she is going to be sick."

Remus went into her back and pulled out a small white pill with a cooled water bottle. These anti-nausea pills take effect as soon as they hit the stomach. She had her head on Sirius' shoulder but the green look went away after ten minutes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Let's do the movie show ride." Inside of the theater where you wait to get on the ride was all sorts of stuff from the movies. The ride was nothing to get motion sick over. Claire knew some of these movies while Sirius and Remus were clueless. They seemed the most interested in the gangster movies and Indiana Jones.

Then came the mother of all rides to prove you are a Gryffindor. It is called the Tower of Terror. "Well Remus, it's not a roller coaster and you can to fall out. Let's ride." The anti-nausea pill would hold Claire for the next six hours so there was no fear of her getting sick.

Remus was being dragged by Sirius. Remus hated flying with a passion, he did have courage but not for stuff like this. Finally it was time to get strapped in. Remus was seated in between Claire and Sirius. Claire had her hat thrown into her book bag which was seated in between her legs. Remus was the one to hold her close to him. The ride did not seem so bad until the doors open to over the entire park then the drop.

"BLOODY HELL! SIRIUS YOU ARE DEAD."

Claire being the extreme quidditch player is had her arms up feeling the drop. No motion sickness here.

Remus bolted as soon as the ride was over. Tomorrow was going to be the last day but it would not be so bad. It would be Epcott.

The picture from that ride was Remus pale as a ghost holding on to Claire with a death grip. That picture was coming home. Claire found another souvenir, a tower of terror t-shirt. She wore them at night and for chemo days. However, the fashion divas of Slytherin would have a fit.

"Claire let's go back then the hotel for another swim, you look tired."

The swim was put on hold with her head on Remus' shoulder during the ride. Claire took her medication and fell asleep. Being sick wore her out and maybe she can enjoy it again once she is in remission.

"Padfoot, we need to be careful. Wearing Claire out too much can make her sick another day her immune system is not working as well as it should be."

That was the last thing Claire heard before it was lights out for her.

A.N. 2 Only one more chapter of Disney. She will have to get back and do a chemotherapy treatment soon as she skipped a few days worth. She will only have three days left of break once she is done with chemo for the week.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Claire was up early the next morning and showered. The deed was done faster since the hair is gone. The outfit is just another t-shirt and shorts with one of the hats she picked out. She put on a tiny bit of makeup and was noticing some color return. She did not have the grey tint to her skin and it looked like she had gained a few pounds. The healers wanted 15 pounds minimum to get the tube out. Any little bit helped but it was most likely the tube that we helping get nutrient potions in. She put on a little makeup like she had been taught. The point is to fake being healthy not trying to get the attention of boys.

The book bag was packed, medication for the day in including some extras like anti-nausea, sun block, and a water bottle. Remus had a cooling charm on the bag to ensure everything stayed cool like warm water is no fun to take pills with.

Remus was up and saw Claire next to her medication table "Can I just get it over with Remus?"

Remus could smell those potions and they smelled foul. How on earth does Claire do this every day.

"Sure and when you're done, let's wake up Sirius."

In record time Claire was done.

"Claire, I will pull the shades. You, jump on the bed."

The room lit up with Florida and jumped up and down lightly. Sirius woke up.

"It's war"

Breakfast is a children's stack of Micky Mouse chocolate chip waffles and whip cream. Today, she actually had an appetite. Claire just had to wait for Remus and Sirius to go through the register with her to pay for it. Sirius looked wide eyed "Where did you get the waffles?"

"Kids station."

"Damn, you have a better menu choice then us adults. Looks like you have gained weight while here. Your healers should be happy."

Remus saw what Claire had at the table "That's not breakfast, that's desert Claire."

"Remus, we are on vacation. There is no need to be that serious."

That was time for Sirius to pull one of his jokes "No I'm Sirius."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the table. This is a classic Sirius joke.

Outside it was unusually hot for the late December morning. It is 90 degrees Fahrenheit (I am not going to convert to Celsius .) Remus grabbed the hat. "Claire, I am going to put a cooling charm on your hat so you do not overheat." Once Remus was done it was cool to the touch.

The first ride of the day was Spaceship Earth which is natural history, with science and technology. Sirius was going to need the most explanation since he grew up in pure blood purist home and did not take muggle studies. Remus had muggle grandparents so he knew some of it but did not spend too much time in the muggle world.

Claire pulled out the park map " Where to?"

Remus and Sirius looked over the tiny witch's shoulder. "Mexico"

The world showcase of Epcot gave you a taste of the country represented in the area. Sirius had a smile "Not bad, went to Mexico City for the 1978 world cup. Let's go inside, I am English not a sunburned Yank."

Claire elbowed her godfather "Sirius behave, I have high test sun block in my pack."

This ride was a representation of Mexico except those bloody birds in the end "What is it with Disney in signing creatures, they are creepy?"

The men laughed and when they got off there was the sight of the night sky in the restaurant "Claire, while I may want to introduce you to food from around the world, let's skip Mexico. I had a bad experience trying their food when I was in Mexico City."

"What happened?"

Remus and Sirius said it together "Montezuma ' s revenge." Subject closed, no more Mexico.

Norway was the became the next stop with Maelstrom. That is a ride where you get a taste of the Vikings. There was a point where the ride opened out on the park for a moment. Remus was not impressed thinking that they were about to fall out of something "I am going to kill you both." The doors shut and the rest was smooth sailing.

In China and Germany there was not much to see or do but in the United States was a history lesson attraction When Claire got out of that one with her godfathers she looked bored to tears "I have enough history at school, that one is mean."

Lunch was slices of pizza in Italy which was a no no for Claire when she got sick. She ran off to the bathroom near by. Claire came out fifteen minutes "It was the grease." The men had some questions for their goddaughter. "Do we need to back to the room and are you better?"

Claire had that one handled "I feel better, lunch will be a nutrient potion and can I have my anti-nausea pill please." Sirius pulled them out of her bag. Remus left to get her a coke "This should help your stomach."

Remus saw the menu for Japan "I am picking dinner tonight and I pick Japan." No one argued because everyone had taken turns.

There were shows to be had and some of them were interesting but being from Europe, they were boring at the same time. In France there were snacks to be had. Claire had a chocolate eclair which made the men happy.

Sirius was banned from England because "You can do this when we are home."

Soon it was time for dinner and everyone sat around the girl while the three of them struggled with the chopsticks. The waitress took pity and came out with Forks and knives.

The day came to an end with Claire doing cannon balls and testing out her swim goggles for school. Remus found swim goggles that form a bubble around the head. It does have a vision clearing charm on them. Claire had every intention of telling Cedric about them to give Hogwarts a leg up. She may have made friends with Fleur and Viktor but they were not friends during the tasks.

The next morning they needed to check out for the port key back to Hogsmeade. Claire had packed up her room "So cub, how did you enjoy the trip?"

"I loved it Sirius and Remus. It is just what the healer ordered. It sucks I have to report tomorrow afternoon for chemo."

"You'll be fine Claire and remember, you should be done with chemo by June. We can plan something even better during the summer because you will be feeling better and hopefully start to have hair again. Now get some sleep because I know the drill.

I have another surprise Claire, I am going to apply for refugee status and get the Yanks to get me a trial and have my name cleared in internationally. I will be sneaking back into the country and you will be seeing me in my god form."

Sirius' response was a hug. As much as he wanted to keep Claire with him, she had the healers working to save her life. He had faith in them. She needed to be there and she will have her with him like it should have been all along. There were so many pictures taken that it was obscene. It is necessary because if Merlin forbid something happened, he had the pictures.

What he did not see was the spirit of James and Lily in Claire's room comforting Claire. They have been with her all along and have been doing their part to ensure Claire lives to see her fifteenth birthday and not relapse.

...

A.N. 2 I will remind you Claire will live but she will face some ups and downs through the rest of the chemo treatment. She will also beat Hermione as top in her year.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 Sorry it's late, I had some writers block

The next morning Claire was up and tapping down the port for the port key. Remus made her take some extra anti-nausea potion. Breakfast had Sirius join in on the chocolate chip waffles with Remus shaking his head. His best friend is a big kid at heart.

Back in the room, Remus shrunk down Claire's belongings and held onto her tight. They were at St. Mungo's. "Bugger, I have chemo today."

Claire got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, one of the ones she bought in Florida. Sirius had to stay in dog form for his own safety.

"Claire, get some sleep. I will owl you in the morning. You still have two days left before you have to return to class." Claire just went back into bed and fell asleep. It was going to be a long night. Claire spent the night being sick until morning and then some.

Healer Blackthorn, Claire's oncologist examined her "You gained four pounds good but I would like to see more weight on you before we can talk about taking the tube out. Your blood counts are still the same. How are you feeling?"

The look on Claire's eyes spoke it all. She went to sleep because it was going to be a long night. At three, Claire woke up sick and a medi-witch helped her get back into bed. She did get anti-nausea shot and started back on the i.v to stay hydrated. Around nine, it was some dry toast and tea and back to sleep.

Claire did not wake up until noon time when her head of house was sitting in her room "Professor?"

"If you can hold something down you can come back to school tonight. Your belongings were delivered to your dorm."

An hour later, Claire was able to leave and she walked into the common room where Blaise was speaking with Adrian.

"It's a miracle, she does not look like a ghost."

Adrian is someone who grows on you "Hardy har har, I just got back from Florida last night and my return surprise was chemo. They let me out on good behavior this afternoon."

"Warrington was eyeing his seeker "We have a scrimmage with Durmstrang tomorrow, you are our best chance to beat Krum. Slytherin won the right to go up against Durmstrang after a mini school wide tournament. So you better catch the snitch, we need the 150 points."

"No problem, maybe I will pull one of my dives on him."

The rest of the Slytherin quidditch team cringed. Her dives and her flying tactics has screwed them over for the past three years. Claire comes from quidditch royalty and quidditch royalty is what aids a .

Daphne saw her friend "Your back, you missed so much. Weasel got expelled. The Gryffs are up in arms about this. They say you have it coming to you."

"Let me guess, it was Ronald threatening to deliver bodily harm again? What did he plan to do this time?"

Warrington gave a grave look "Pomfrey found him trying to sneak into the hospital wing to switch your medications up with poisons that have no cure. You would have had seconds to live. Dumbledore expelled him. He is with Finnegan at the detention center."

Victoria came into the common room "What are you wearing? I hope you just got back from chemotherapy..."

"Yes I did and bought plenty in Florida that you would not approve of."

Claire could be cheeky when put to task "Well you do look better and where are you off to?"

"To find Cedric."

The Slytherins gagged because they are a couple that makes you sick to watch because they are so sweet together. A few were a little jealous because all Claire would view them as friend material.

"Claire, you are back? How was Florida? You look a little better." Cedric pulled Claire into a hug. He honestly did miss her but he reigned hell on his house for residual bullying. Sprout docked points and detentions were given. Hannah Abbott who is a slag in his mind has been leading the attack in Hufflepuff on Claire. She was en route to being a prefect next year but she was told that it will not happen and she can never become head girl either. He had a suspicion it would be Megan Jones, his cousin. Megan is number two for highest marks in the hufflepuffs for her year. Hannah had her beat only by slightly. Besides, Hannah did not deserve it because she is a vicious gossip. Sprout does not know about it. Susan Bones just goes along with whatever Hannah does.

"Florida was wonderful. I got to see actual sunlight in the winter. The muggles' idea of a ghost is hilarious. There are a couple of rides the feel like you are racing on a broom. Tried some food the Yanks have and it's good. Let's see, you would have been laughing to see Lupin freaking out in some of those rides. He may be my secondary godfather but it was so funny. I am feeling better but it probably means it was being my first week off from chemo. My healer said I gained some weight. Did I miss anything good?"

"What a minute, Professor Lupin was on the trip? I wished I could have seen it. It was pretty dull except Weasel being expelled. I had to help my cousin Megan to the hospital wing because she slipped on the ice and broke her ankle. I tackled Weasley when I saw him when I caught him trying to poison you. I can see good from far away and saw the poisons. The best part is no detention and I earned Hufflepuff 100 points. I got awarded a service award to the school, not that I am bragging.

I know you took off the morning after the ball. Every paper around the world knows you are sick but do not worry, they are keeping it private. You missed the inter house tournament to see which house team will kick Durmstrang. Gryffindor lost big time. You were the one to carry their weight in the offense. Their defense is terrible. They lost big time to Ravenclaw. It came down to us facing Slytherin. I may have caught the snitch but Slytherin out scored us. Slytherin has the top offense. You are our best choice to bury Krum."

Claire appreciated someone who had her type of enthusiasm for the sport. Claire is a quidditch prodigy. "That's what Warrington said. Bugger, I wished I actually had been here. I have been learning this year is to try not to miss out on anything. I probably could have played where I have been on my week off from chemo. Was it Ginny who was the seeker. I have gone up against her when I would spend some part of the summer with them. She may be a good flyer but she does not have seeker reflexes. She would be better off as a chaser. Ron was most likely the keeper? He does a rubbish job guiding the side hoops. The chaser trio last year had problems with dropped passes. It took many hours of ultra early practices to break the habit. Wood was raving mad but then again it was always his cup, not the house quidditch cup. He tore into me for falling off my broom.

Now for the game against Durmstrang, I am going to make this my most extreme game. I have a few strategies that I am going to use. Think of it is a combination of everything that I have ever done as a seeker. Krum is going to be my biggest problem. Chemo will not be the enemy."

Out of nowhere Peeves came out of nowhere and had two buckets of water. He's Peevers, the only thing he knows is to piss everyone off that he comes in contact with. No human nor ghost can stand him.

Cedric and Claire received an ice bath each "PEEVES!" An ice bath is not something you want in January. That drew the humans and ghosts heard the commotion.

The Barron was told that Claire was under his protection now. "PEEVES!"

Cedric cast drying charms on Claire and himself.

"Claire, rumor has it you can cast the patronus. Would you mind helping me?"

Claire knew it was an excuse for Cedric to be near her.

"Cedric, let's find an empty classroom. It's better to practice it there. Madam Pince would not be too happy if we practice it in in the library."

...

A.N. 3 I am going to skip Cedric being tutored and go straight into the quidditch game . Now for Ron getting expelled, he can get out of control and this was vengeance in his mind. He hates Claire even more that she is a Slytherin now. It is his pettiness that could have caused Claire to lose her life when she is fighting so hard to live.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter.

The day of the game was here and Claire was ready. Warrington would be captain and this would be Claire's first game as a Slytherin and first game since she was diagnosed with cancer. Draco would be moving to keeper like planned. Claire turned in her Gryffindor quidditch uniform and would now wear the green and silver. However, she needed to get the mandatory black shin guards, cleats, and gloves. Claire just cast a color charm over them for the game which kept Warrington at bay.

The lineup would be herself as seeker. Pucey, Warrington, and Montague would be the chasers. Derek and Bole would be the beaters and Malfoy, the keeper.

However, Claire did receive on lecture from Warrington. "Potter, you need to actually work with Derek and Bole. You are infamous for shoving the beaters off to send them after the other team. You did that with the twins in all of your games. That is only going to get you so far. Secondly, try to pull off some diversions to distract Krum. Durmstrang ' s chasers are supposed to be as bad as the ones on their national team. We need to make a point that we have the chasers so don't catch the snitch too early unless Krum gets too close to it then by all means go at it."

This something new getting used to and it's not having a different quidditch captain. She was being reigned in versus Wood's get the snitch or die trying. The dirty playing from Slytherin originated about 13 years ago with a few who were trying to wrestle the cup away from the all mighty Gryffindors. It was actually her father who began Gryffindor's longest run with the quidditch cup. It ran from 1972-1985. They still hold the school record. She was still going to fly like a bat out of hell.

Derek and Bole tapped her on the shoulder "What?"

Derek may not be top dog when it comes to marks, he averages between an Exceeds Expectation minus and an Acceptable minus. He can read people quite well.

"You were not listening were you Potter?"

One thing Claire had mastered is have people believe that she is a sweet and innocent angel all of the time. It was false for 25% of the time.

"What ever made you think of that Derek? Let's just say Krum well get a taste of what I did to Higgs."

They all gulped, Claire is crazy and Krum is screwed. Her infamous dive can only be pulled off because she is so tiny and the fact she is a Potter. Draco had tried to pull off her near vertical dive and can not do it to save his life and neither could the other guys on the team. Flint had tried to show Draco it could be done but it ended with him breaking his arm and separating his shoulder.

If you looked at the Durmstrang students on the pitch, you would think it is another Slytherin vs Gryffindor game however school pride is on the line. The snitch was off and Krum did not see it was heading higher. Time to pull off some tricks to distract him.

First trick, fake an early sighting by doing a barrel roll dive, something else she invented. This was used against Chang last year and did her in. The reaction from the crowd was gasps. Krum seemed to take the bait. Adrian got a shot in on Durmstrang and it went in. Durmstrang in possession of the quaffle knocked out by Warrington.

One bludger went for Claire but Derek got to it before it got Clare in the neck. The bludger was shot back at the beater from Durmstrang and broke the broom.

Chaser from Durmstrang took a shot on the left hoop but Draco blocked it and Montague took possession. Pass to Warrington and shot on Durmstrang and went in.

Claire was kicked in the chest by one of the Durmstrang chasers. A foul was called and Adrian took the shot. It went in but Durmstrang took possession of the quaffle with Montague getting it back and passing it to Warrington.

The game had been going in for a few hours with it turning into a grudge match. Hogwarts was still in the lead with Durmstrang at zero. Their headmaster did not look to pleased from the brief glances from Claire. Well Durmstrang ' s chasers were proving to be like the chasers from the Bulgarian team. They suck.

Claire wanted to end the match because she was feeling tired and Hogwarts has made their point the they play quidditch better than . Viktor seemed to be searching up high but Claire saw the snitch down low, like a meter off the ground low. Claire gave them a show with a vertical barrel dive to horizontal with a catch. Viktor lost. That little trick is a nice distraction.

Hogwarts was cheering and Durmstrang did not look too happy. They put all of their eggs into Krum. He is only one piece of the puzzle of a team.

Viktor came over "Good game but you are crazy."

"Thanks Viktor you did well too, well you got your chance to fly against me at last."

Before Claire could say anything more, Madam Pomfrey was doing diagnostic charms on Claire "You need to come to the hospital wing for bruise balm. You are lucky it did not do worse. You need to be careful, you have a higher risk of bleeding with you being so sick."

"Bugger"

Warrington intervened "Potter, you are bloody crazy and you better come back to school next term and not as a ghost either. We will get the cup back from Gryffindor. There will be a party in the common room."

Claire was about to head to the girls changing room. The guys were talking to some other adults. A woman approached Claire.

"Miss Potter, I am Marie James. I am the head of Britain's national youth teams. I want to place you on the u-16 squad for the youth quidditch festival in Canada. Are you interested?"

Claire was speechless "I am, thank you."

Everyone was looking at Claire because her talent has reached beyond the castle. "I will speak to your magical guardian, Minerva McGonagall to start your training and your head of house. Congratulations and hopefully we will get the title this year for your age group."

One more thing, Claire is going to get one more good surprise "Miss Potter, I am Richard Davies. I am the owner of the Falmouth Falcons. We have started monitoring you since last year. What are your plans for when you finish up school? I like what I see and I would like to have you sign a commitment contract since you will be 15 this summer. I will have your guardian examine it."

Today is the perfect day for Claire and something to look forward to. "Thank you Mr. Davies. I hope my guardian let's me sign the commitment contract for your team because I want to play for the Falcons."

Claire was speechless, Sirius and Remus will want to know and Sirius will tell her to sign it while Remus would be cautious about it because she is so sick. Look at it this way, it gives motivation in the fight. She has everything to gain called the world.

The visit to the hospital wing was just for bruise balm because there is a shoe sized bruise on her ribcage. Claire made her way to the common room, she would catch up with Cedric. She had to celebrate in the common room and take a nap.

Everyone in the common was celebrating. She just snuck off and took a nap because she is too bloody tired. She will catch up with them later

...

A.N 2 Claire's achievement will spread throughout the school. Many will be happy but others will be jelous. They will claim it is because she is an orphan and has cancer. Her spots on those teams came from her fame and pitty.

A.N 3 I wanted to make Durmstrang to imitate the Bulgarian national team. I feel that they relied too much on Viktor like they did in the World Cup. This would be the ultimate game for Claire because she beat the best seeker in the world.

A.N. 4 Claire is going to face a rough patch leading through the second task. The second task is going to be the toughest thing she will ever do.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing with the characters.

...

Sirius had himself sealed up in Salem House which is a small mansion that the Blacks own in Boston. He has been sending Remus on a quest to get everything from the DMLE that he can. The more information the better and more information will mean Sirius can get asylum in the United States.

Claire caught hell for missing most of the party but that was when she woke up later in the evening, closer to dinner did anyone know something was wrong. Claire was in her sweats when she came out of the 4th year girls dorm room with bright red cheeks and dripping sweat. Victoria Parkinson knew something was wrong.

"Claire, I am going to tell Snape that you are in the hospital wing. Can you walk on your own, no save that. Blaise, will you please walk with Claire to the hospital wing so she does not pass out in the halls."

Blaise took one good look at Claire "You look like you are burning up. Let's see you try to escape tonight." Claire rolled her eyes at her new friend.

Once in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out "What's the matter Claire?" Madam Pomfrey began casting diagnostic charms. The goblin flu was still going around and Slytherin has been struck hard. Severus had been making her take immune boosting potions since the chemotherapy destroys the immune system.

"I have a headache and hot and ache all over." This is not the ache you feel after a hard quidditch practice.

"Heavens child, you have the goblin flu. I am taking you back to 's for precaution. You need to be in isolation so nothing more can come. I can't treat you here safely where you are so sick already."

Back to the hospital and Claire was sent up to the pediatric unit with a mask on. Madam Pomfrey stayed with her until Healer Blackthorn came in.

"Claire, I am going to have you started on intravenous drips to treat the symptoms and help you fight it off. It might take a little while longer to get over it but you need to be in isolation so nothing more can come in to you. Don't worry, you can have some visitors. They just have to be gowned, gloved, and masked."

The nurse came in and stuck Claire through her port and set her up on four . She just fell asleep because she felt so bad. Madam Pomfrey pulled the blankets up on the shivering 14 year old.

Claire's absence did not go unnoticed. It was Cedric who noticed she was not at the table. He went up to Victoria since she is one of the civil Slytherins or one is in his mind. Slytherins still have a bad reputation.

"Where is Claire? I want to congratulate her for beating Krum."

Viktor ' s ears perked up as did many did who are in ear shot. "Claire is sick, not just the cancer?"

"Claire has the flu, the last thing I heard about from Blaise is she is being sent to the hospital because her immune system is so weak. She needs to be in isolation so nothing more can get to her."

The Slytherin quidditch team felt guilty for making her play because she got sick even though it is not their fault, she had been brewing this for a long time. Even some of the other houses were feeling some guilt because they knew Claire was their best chance to beat Krum and since the ball, her illness was obvious with the tube hanging out of her nose.

Cedric felt absolutely helpless "Please come back to me Claire." He has had his eyes on Claire for a year but never could say anything because she is so young. She was not around much during the start of term which he learned was her finding out she is sick.

The her name came out of the cup and her wear abouts could be accounted. The student body turned against her and kicked off with his house. The whole school turned against her for something she did not even do.

The contact that you are bound into will cause you to lose your magic . If you refuse and if a witch or wizard loses their magic by force, you will die because your magic is bound to your life force.

Word was she had not even been around much and was being a coward further showing proof of her guilt. She had been looking tired, pale, and thin. That was when he discovered Claire in the hospital wing having a chemotherapy potion. He had heard of cancer but did not know how bad the disease is, it can kill.

Now she faces the second part and a bloody task in water just might do her in again. Even his mother believed you will catch a cold by getting wet and he believed it too. He knew what the chemotherapy did to her immune system which means she has a harder time fighting off an infection and if she gets back in time for a second task, he was going to use every waterproofing charm he could think to keep her safe.

...

Remus was alerted but Sirius had to stay put. He made the trip through port key to the hospital. He was on the list to see Claire, along with any of her professors.

He gowned, gloved, and masked to go into Claire's room and he felt his own guilt because did the vacation cause her to start to brew something. The list could go on and on. He placed his gloved hand on her hot forehead. Claire was shivering and Remus pulled out his wand to do a mild warming charm on the blankets.

While James would not have blamed Sirius and himself, Lily would have gone into tiger Lily mode. She had always been overprotective of Claire and would even more so now that she is fighting a disease that could kill her. Claire is his last tie to James and Lily and he was not going to let her go without a fight.

He is her second godfather and tried to get custody when James and Lily were murdered but the damn ministry would let him because of his problem.

She should be done with chemo by the time the summer holiday begins. He had suspected the abuse last year and with the investigation has proven that she was never safe with her relatives. Formal custody was given to Minerva but Albus was manipulating it so he had custody of her since Sirius is still an escaped convict.

Petunia and Vernon were looking at some jail time for child neglect and abuse. The best part is that they even lost custody of Dudley because they are unfit to even have him. Dudley is in a reform school for his bad behavior.

...

A.N. 2 Do not worry, Claire will I'll leave the hospital to go straight to the second task. However there will be one more complication with her cancer but she will go into remission by the start of the summee.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Three days passed and Claire was cleared to be back at school. The healers got a grip on the virus quickly and her wear for the second task was delivered. Claire had a long sleeved rash card that is black with silver and green stripes that looked like snakes. She had a Hogwarts patch on the chest. She wore a regular black swimsuit underneath. The board shorts are Slytherin green. She wore a black swim cap with Potter written on the side. Claire also had a set of black and green warm ups that has water absorbing charms and will stay warm.

The healers cast every single waterproofing charms in the book all over her body. The wig would be left off in favor of the cap. Her nasogastric tube would be sealed up with charms so no water could go down into the stomach. The port was charmed so no water could get in. Heating charms were on her swim wear. The plan would be to monitor her closely because she could relapse into another.

Claire met up with Cedric in the head master's office. "Claire, you are feeling better? You did well in beating Krum."

"I am and thank you. The healers have me prepend for the task medically. I may have some advantages like with my outfit but I will only have 50 minutes to find my broom and I can not receive full points."

Cedric gave a lopsided smile. "You are going to pull a Potter and I know it. I can not wait to see it."

Outside, Claire was ready to get the task out of the way. She spent the 10 minute handicap practicing the charms she planned on using which some of them were seventh year. Claire had all sorts of reactions with Claire but turning them out would be the best.

The water was downright frigid and it could paralyze you even with all of the charms. It is Scotland in the dead of winter, the second task should have been planned for when it would be warmer. The water is murky and time to show the school and the other schools what she is made up of and it is all fire.

The obstacles were dealt with one by one. It was taking every single charm she knew in the book to get through the lake. There, tied up eye the hostages. Viktor and Cedric got their hostages out but Fleur was no where to be found and something felt wrong like she could not grab her. Claire freed Gabrielle and would bring her up. Viktor jumped back in the water to help Claire with Gabrielle since it looked like Gabrielle was sinking her.

She could see Fleur on the platform and she had a blanket ready for her sister "Thank you, she was not yours to save."

Points were awarded for it. Fleur finished with 25 out 50 for her charm work but could not get more because she could not finish the task. Claire knew she was not going to get full credit but with the brining Gabrielle to the surface and the broom it was 40 out 50. Cedric got 45 out 50 and Viktor got 46 out of 50. It was a very close call between the two of them.

While Gabrielle was being helped onto the platform, Cedric put out his hands and yanked her up. Madam Pomfrey was there with blankets that were heated. Claire had an examination with mutterings of "You just got over the flu. You will be spending the night in the hospital wing."

"Bugger" arguing is not an option.

"Can I at least have some hot tea and get a hot shower before coming to back to the hospital wing?"

"Yes"

The press was watching the exchange and Claire had not looked much better from the Yule ball. The dress hid much of the weight loss but you could see it in her legs. There is no muscle.

A hot shower was pure relief to Claire and the tube needed to be reopened because it felt like she is complete stuffed up when it feels foreign enough. She grabbed her book bag and headed to the kitchen where Cedric was sitting having tea. Claire could still see Cedric shivering.

"Did you go to the shower and get that crap from the lake off? It would warm you up."

Cedric was still chattering his teeth "I did, that lake was bloody cold. So you are going to represent Britain at the world quidditch festival for the u-16 squad, congratulations. So how about those Falcons, I hear they want a commitment contract from you. Are going to sign it this summer?"

Ever since Claire learned of quidditch, it was a way to feel closer to her father. When asked why does she play, it's not for the glory. It is a way to feel closer to her father. It is well known that the Potter family is quidditch royalty.

"Cedric, if I do not sign it would be the day that the Canons actually win something which we know that will never happen. I am signing that contract, my godfathers would never forgive me if I refused."

It did make Cedric feel better that he was bantering with Claire even though she is a Falcons fan. He had just signed his contract with the Wasps but would surprise her with the news when he finally had the chance to ask her on a real date. Things were looking up for him and Claire.

Finally he got up the nerve to ask her "I would like to go out on a date with you next weekend, we have not had the proper time to spend with each other in a while..."

Claire could see Cedric nervous, honestly she did not see herself as being scary.

"Yes Cedric, I would love to."

Cedric kissed Claire on the cheek. "Come on, let's get you back to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey has a conniption.I am sure she is probably expecting you now."

Claire rolled her eyes at that statement because she had Madam Pomfrey watching her like a hawk ever since she got sick. She did have another round of chemo coming up but she has a week off break from it right now. A date with Cedric would be a good thing to take her mind off of it, now that kiss...


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Claire's week free of chemotherapy is a good thing because it meant she could actually eat something and not feel like she was going to be sick. Another thing is she gained a pound but had 27 pounds more to go and she had 15 more of them to go to get the tube out. Everything helps.

Her only present from being in the water was post nasal drip that turned into nothing but a nuisance . It made Pomfrey and Snape paranoid though.

Now, Cedric did get a present from doing his second task. Cedric had a nasty cold and he had to avoid Claire because Claire could get easily sick again. Let's just say the date is off until the next Hogsmeade weekend that both Claire and Cedric felt up to it. At the end of the week, Claire had bloodwork.

"Claire, I feel if we increase the chemotherapy, it will get a hold on the leukemia better and kill ot all. It will be a little rougher but we may get you into remission sooner."

The thought of hitting it harder made her cringed because that would mean more misery but the end goal would be better, no more bloody chemo. Remus and Madam Pomfrey were at the meeting too.

"Claire, what do you think?" Remus had his hand on her shoulder but whenever something important for her came in regards to the cancer treatment, he always has wanted her to have a say.

"If this can kill the cancer faster, I can move on with my life faster."

By then, Remus and Sirius knew the opportunities in quidditch Claire has and she is doing them all.

"We will get you set up do one now. Where are you in your studies?"

Minerva had the answer "She is a week ahead on most material. Let's get this one over with."

Remus walked back into the room where Claire would have the chemotherapy "It will be all right Claire, it's for the best. I will let your favorite dog how you are going. I know you are a scheduled for another one this weekend. I hope you do not have a date with that boy."

Remus had also taken up the mantel of doing what James could not and that is scaring all boyfriends. "I kind of had a date for Hogsmeade this weekend but Cedric is sick."

"You are more important right now but if Cedric is willing to wait to get a proper date he is worth it for you. However, if he gets impatient with your illness then promise me you will kick is bloody arse to the curb before Sirius and I."

"I will Remus."

Over the next several hours Remus helped Claire jump ahead on material and he knew something that she did not. All of the professors were secretly giving her fifth year material. She just about has the fourth year done with lectures. She just needs to do all of the practicals. Runes and Arithmancy one were done. By next fall if all things go accordingly she should be a sixth year if she takes her OWLS over the summer. She would not be eligible for prefect, head girl, and there would be a high risk she would get quidditch captain with her being a transfer but there is a bigger goal. She could be playing for the Falcons a year early which is so much better than being a captain.

Ron and Hermione had held her back, that means much is clear with what she is doing now. Ron is undergoing a rigorous psychiatric evaluation but is looking at ten years in a mental institution. Seamus is serving five years. Slytherin will be the best thing that ever happened to Claire. She will be finally on the right track, the track she should be on.

That day he stayed with her through the chemo and helped her study. Claire fell asleep and Remus would be the one back to check on her in the morning and if the healer says so, take her back to school where she can spend some time with her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius was having great luck, the United States was giving him amnesty. With the information that they had from his case file and a private trial, he was deemed innocent in the eyes of the United States. He would be eligible for immediate citizenship and get a job with the Boston Auror Department. Remus was also coming to live in the States with him. They have a liberal policy on dark creatures. He would finally be able to have a job of his own and found one with the Laugh Company as a researcher. They are an American supplier for all things pranking. He would get time off for the full moon. He could not be any happier.

The Black home in Boston is a mansion but nothing like what Sirius grew up in. They were doing up a bedroom for Claire in her two favorite colors of teal and purple with a nickel finished four post bed. Sirius was able to get a port key line to go back and forth into Britain for Claire such as school. Now with Remus having dual guardianship of Claire, he could go and pick her up in the open. Sirius and Remus did want to keep her with 's for her cancer care.

Sirius knew of the plan to push his goddaughter further in her academics than what she thinks she is doing is a good idea. He did think her friends were holding her back. If they were her true friends they would be fine with her getting good grades and not to be jealous by them. It was going to be Albus and Minerva who would tell her soon that she is almost done with fifth year material. All of the other professors had cleared her to start sixth year materials next term.

It was now getting near the spring holiday and Claire had a week off from chemotherapy and she would be going to France with her godfathers. She would be spending time with Fleur and some of her friends. That is something else for Claire that has happened. She has made true friends. Sirius and Remus were going to give her a taste of magical France with them handing Claire off to Fleur for a day. Claire lost so much weight and those hideous cast offs no longer fit. It was best that she have a new wardrobe. Sirius had entrusted Fleur with her wardrobe. Secondly, he knew his goddaughter needed to dress her station. The Potters are nobility like the Blacks. She would be learning about that over this summer along with her quidditch duties.

A Hogsmeade weekend finally happened before break that Claire was not having chemo, feeling to rotten to go, or her jumping ahead on homework. Cedric did not say anything to Claire but she had already finished fourth year material and it looked the professors were making her do fifth year material. Let her be surprised because with the type of year of bad surprises this would be one good one.

Now, he had a picnic planned for by the lake but the other part is their is a muggle book shoppe in the village introducing the Wizarding world to muggle authors. Claire had told him she would be introducing him to these authors since he knows nothing about muggle literature and loves a good book just like everyone else.

The picnic went good with the leaf he transfigure into a blanket and a cup he transfigure into a basket. They had sandwich is hot pumpkin cider. Cedric was glad to see her eat something because for so long she has been looking green in the gills.

Now came time for the book store. Claire pulled him in and said "Be amazed, you wizards and witches have such a limited amount of fiction. Not all of us want to read non-fiction."

Cedric went by some of the sections "Where was this when I was taking fourth year muggle studies? It would have made my life so much easier."

Claire just laughed at his expense and he just pouted at his favorite witch teasing him.

"So Cedric, what type of books to love to read?"

He had one thought come to mind "Horror".

Claire pulled him over to the horror section and she went to one author, Stephen King. "I read most of his books and they are scary. He is a brilliant writer. He is the best of them all as far all I am concerned. "

Cedric picked a few that looked good "We can discuss them together because you are going to have to muggle translate for me."

For Claire, that is the perfect weekend. Monday she had to meet up with the headmaster and professor McGonagall. She was insured that in no way in shape and form is she in trouble.

"Miss Potter, have you been noticing that your school work seems almost too easy?" Something is up with the headmaster and Claire knew it too.

"I thought of my drive to be ahead is to blame but I am bored to tears in class."

"All of the staff has been having you do fifth year material. You are technically eligible for the August15th OWLS test makeup date this summer. With the third task coming up it will be too soon for you. You would be ineligible in becoming a prefect or head girl but in the long run the challenge will suit you more. Can you leave your year mates behind for this? Are you interested?"

"Yes Professors."

Minerva had a smile on her face "Here are a list of books that are recommended for OWLS preparation. I recommend you order them now. You should be fine come test day. I believe in you."

"Thank you Professor."

Claire left professor Dumbledore's office with a smile on her face. She had a good weekend and a good Monday. This would only help to have her dreams come true a little earlier but there again she has been waiting long enough. What has happened with the year starting off poorly is it keeps getting better.

Now for the third task, she would be entering the maze third. The time Co plated in the second task would determine your start time in the maze. Claire should have been fourth out of fairness but she finished her task and Fleur did not. Of she wins, the plan is to donate the money to the Guardian Angel Project. Maybe they can find a cure sooner with the money. That will be her eternal glory, the glory of seeing cancer gone.

Now all she had left to do is tell the godfathers and Cedric.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 For the sake of creativity I am having James and Sirius more closely related since they acted like brothers.

It was official, Sirius is free and exonerated in both the U.S. and Britain. When asked about resuming life in Britain, the words are " No way in bloody hell am I coming back here." The hunt was on for the rat. Sirius had official custody of Claire since he is her godfather. Sirius was relieved he could walk as a free man.

His supervisors knew the citation with Claire and he could take time when needed. He had some minor cases but nothing serious. Claire had an upcoming appointment with her Oncologist and he could now discuss her health out in the open. He walked into Hogwarts and picked Claire up instead of Pomfrey and Remus.

"Claire, things are looking better. You have gained 8 pounds and your blasts are going down. You will probably just need another two or three months of chemotherapy before we are done at this right. Your thyroid tumors are gone and will most likely never come back. Once you come off of chemotherapy you can take a thyroid regrowth potion and get you off of your thyroid replacement potion.

I do have a concern and I will have Madam Pomfrey send my a blood sample in a week. I am going to start you on blood replenishing potion to start to get your red blood cells back up. If they do not respond you will need a blood transfusion."

Sirius was unfamiliar with the term. "What does that mean healer Blackthorn?"

"I have her blood type and I will test to see if 8th is a match based on typing. She will be connected up to an iv, to get the blood."

"Is there any way I can he tested? Her father is my cousin?"

It is true that James and Sirius do have a familial link since Dorea is his aunt ."I will have acted slip for you Lord Black for the lab but generally we have people who donate blood. Do not worry, we screen for disease. "

Sirius had to go to the blood lab and it was done quickly. He would hear back within a day if he could donate to Claire. On the way out he pulled Claire into his side. "That went well, let's get something to eat before heading back to school."

Claire and Sirius grabbed a bite to eat in the Golden Cauldron before getting Claire back to school.

"See you in a week Prongslet and you need another break. Madam Pomfrey should be sending me your medications soon."

Claire gave her godfather a hug. Having Sirius in her life is a good thing and he has helped get her through the school year from hell. Remus too and they are the last good ties that she has left of her parents.

Sirius came into the hospital wing with Claire but the look on his face told her it was not that bad. "Her blast count is down but she is not out of the woods yet. She still needs to do a few more months of chemotherapy. However, her oncologist wants her on blood replenishment potions to help with the low red blood cell count. If that does not work then she will have to have a blood transfusion."

Sirius gave his goddaughter a hug "See you Friday,"

"Bye Sirius"

Madam Pomfrey seemed pleased with the report but she came in with all of her medication. No words were spoken, just down the hatch. There was a new potion, a clear green potion which obviously is the blood replacement potion. It might help with the fatigue she has been living with for a long time now.

When Claire returned, she had a double free period so she went to the library to jump even further. Now thinking about all of the work, she could not wait to be a sixth year. All of the extra work would be worth it in the end if it meant getting your dream sooner. Plus for the medical training program, it must look impressive that she skipped a year. It would show of her intelligence.

There is one who had grown insanely jealous of Claire and that is her former friend Hermione. Hermione had known for a while that Claire was beating her in all of the her classes driving her to want to put Claire in her place. The only reason why she was doing so well was favoritism from the professors but it was not true. The professors just wanted to see her live and did not want to see Claire fall behind despite what everyone thought. Claire was the one pushing herself and she was teaching herself most of the material which is more impressive than being able to write novels for answers.

Hermione, if she was Claire's true friend would have been helping her to make sure she was not being left behind instead of wanting to show her superiority. Claire was her first true friend and she destroyed it with Claire being sick and thinking she was an attention seeker and a cheat.

The hard part for Hermione is the fact that Claire is thriving without her. Ron and Seamus she tried to stop because they were crossing a line that should not have even have been thought of by anyone who is truly human.

One last thing and Hermione knew she was going to have to work on is taking a look in the mirror at herself and setting her priorities straight . She needs to learn what a healthy friendship is instead of entitlement that she had with Claire.


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 My Easter gift to you all is 2 updates a day for Easter weekend

Claire had another chemotherapy treatment that week which was becoming a sad routine for Claire. Due to the fact that a treatment would take six hours, she took her books with her to the hospital. Claire's attire for chemo has been t-shirts and sweat pants.

Right before break Claire reached the end of her transfiguration text book. She had all of the OWLS books and had been setting up study guides. She was 90% there on her transfiguration study guide and was almost done with defense against the dark arts for the year. That guide is 85% done. If possible, get all of the study guides completed before finals so she can study them all through July. Truth be told it did feel a little early to take the OWLS but it might be the fact that she is nearly 15.

Claire packed up for France and Fleur had promised this "I have many shops I plan on taking you in." Something in Claire told her that Fleur is crazy about shopping and when she asked her friends, they just laughed. It is not good at all.

They were leaving directly from the village to Paris. Claire had taken an anti-nausea potion and her port was secured with extra tape.

Remus grabbed her before she fell on the marble floors of the lobby. Sirius checked them in and the elves had taken them up to the top floor suite.

Claire ran off to the bathroom again because she felt sick. Something in Claire told her it would be every port key that she would ever take would do this to her. Brooms a better.

When Claire came out of the bathroom, Sirius had a water bottle with her pills and potions. There were no words spoken on this subject and she just took them. There would be one more nutrient potion in the tube before bed. The goal besides fun is to get another pound on Claire.

Claire actually had to wear something nice to dinner. Due to the fact that Claire is a tomboy, wearing dresses and skirts is something that will become an everlasting battle. Unfortunately for her and the Potter family standing, she will have to wear the clothes she hates.

Dinner, Claire tried a French seafood dish and had a fruit tart for dessert . Right before going to bed that night, Sirius had something evil to say. He knew his goddaughter is not a girly girl but sometimes picking on her is just too much fun.

"Off to bed with you, I have to get you up early tomorrow for going shopping in muggle Paris with Fleur."

"Sirius, how can be so cruel. I hate shopping."

Now he cackled "You lost too much weight and even when you are back to a healthy weight, I want you to have clothing of your own."

Claire knew Sirius got her "Thank you dogfather."

Sirius switched between Claire and Prongslet. Claire seemed to like using dogfather on him and he did not mind at all.

(Cliff Hanger)

I am not that cruel...

The next morning Claire was up and had breakfast. Fleur was at the door muttering something in French. Sirius could understand a little French as did Remus "_She has so much to learn._"

"Claire I would like to introduce you to my mother Appoline Delacour" . The woman looked like an older version of Fleur.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Madame Delacour."

The woman looked at the tiny girl with amusement "None of this Madame, call me Appoline. Whenever someone calls me Madame Delacour, I expect my mother-in-law to walk into the room. Now, Sirius has given me your bank card and your me know if you are not feeling to well. Off we go"

Outside of the hotel there was a limo waiting for the three of them. Gabrielle was in the limo "Claire!"

The four of them were let out "We need to get our nails done. Madame Blanc ' s is where we need to get going to."

Inside of the nail salon looked like a luxury hotel. Claire was denying she needed her nails done but truth be told she did. Chemo had made her nails very dry and brittle.

Fleur picked out this nude pink color and a strength treatment coat. The young manicurist seemed to know to be gentle. Claire was sitting back and enjoying it. A woman came over to them with lavender lemonade. Claire was a little reluctant when Appoline told this.

"Claire, lavender will help you with nausea."

Claire took some slow sips and it did taste good. The four of them paid up and went Halli. It is a tomboy store done right. Fleur was throwing various jeans at her to try on with all sorts of washes. Claire came out and Appoline had her spin around.

"These look better. We will get you the boot cut and the straight cut." Fleur and Gabrielle found a pair each.

Then came Le Puff. This is a skin care, bath, hair, and cosmetic shop. Fleur mumbled "You can spend hours in here."

Apolline Delacour dragged Claire to the counter. Her skin care would include a mild facial cleanser and a rich moisturizer. Dry and irritated skin had been the theme and clean smelling soaps and lotions that should provide relief.

For makeup, she just wanted to look like she is not sick and the stuff from Yule ball is for evening use only or the stuff that she could use for day use was almost gone. It had been nearly four months.

There was makeup to be had which consisted of some concealers to deal with the dark circles and redness. A tinted moisturizer became the choice. The blush was this rosy gold color. The eye showdown was this bit of shimmer that is in a light beige. Claire went for the tinted lip balms.

The next place was a scarf shop for Claire to give her a break from wearing the wig. It is public knowledge that she is bald but the scarves felt better then the wig sometimes. She did not feel weighed down. The scarves were divided between school and for casual use.

One thing that is dangerous for the three French witches is shoes. They spent three hours in there. Claire was restricted to black for class which is no big deal. She found some ballet flats with detailing. No sneakers were allowed. Claire had some sandals and more ballet flats. Heals were refused because Claire accepted the fact that she is short.

Lunch was a bite to eat at a small cafe. Apolline took out the medications from her bag "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected thank you."

The rest of the day was spent at even famous muggle designer's shops. Sirius had told Appoline that there is no budget, he planned on burning all of Claire's old clothes. Sirius would be handling all things for sports.

The last muggle store is a bag shop and for Claire find a new bag for classes. Apolline said she would charm it for strength, lightness, and space.

Claire found a black book bag that had embroidery in silver, teal, and purple. For Fleur and Gabby any chance at shopping is always good and dragging Claire would be the best idea. Fleur and Gabrielle had quite the lot of bags which had feather light charms on them and shrunken down. Apolline shrunk down Claire's bags. She had to return Claire to Sirius. She looked so tired.

Right before Claire headed back to the suite, Fleur had the most spine chilling words to Claire "Just wait until you go to Blanc Alley. You will love all of the shopes. I will see you in the morning."

A.N. 3 Claire as a tomboy will hate shopping but will learn to have fun with Fleur. The dynamic that I am going to have with Fleur and Claire is that of an older sister. During the school year, Claire will gain three pseudo sisters in the form of the Delacour sisters and Victoria Parkinson.

The little makeover that is underway will be something that all of the teenage boys will notice, Claire is more than just one of the guys. Cedric is going to be in shock when he sees his Claire again but it will be a good shock.


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

The Weasleys were not in good fortunes and the realized what monsters they raised. Ron is looking at jail time and rightfully so. Molly and Arthur could barely afford a defense barrister for Ron that specialized in juvenile cases but it was hopeless, Ron was being charged as an adult and charges were being drawn up against Ginny as an accessory since she brewed the poisons. The prosecution was being done by Andromeda Tonks. Ron and Ginny were to be tried separately.

"Mr. Weasel did you concoct a scheme to get rid Claire Potter?"

Ron ' s true nature would come out and the world would see how ugly Ron is and how petty as well.

"Potter has gotten everything her entire life, the fame and the glory. She has gotten the attention and swollen attention from me in my own family. She cheated her way in the tournament, I do not care what the investigation says. She is an attention seeking brat who makes my sister and I look bad. She is always trying to show us up.

I was finally able to wrangle the attention to me, who deserves to be recognized over that half blood bitch. Her cancer, it is fake. It is her guilty conscious that is making her look sick and hide out. Yes, I beat her up. It was to release some anger and it felt so good. I would beat her up again to show her that her place belongs with the scum of the other half bloods.

She then has the gall to get Ginny and I suspended, we had enough of her. She needed to be gone from this earth. Imagine a peaceful world without Potter? Since she takes all of those potions for her being a hypochondriac, Ginny and I researched and planned how to get the poisons into the hospital wing. It was a shame that it was stopped by some bloody Slytherins."

The courts were horrified and Ron did deserve to be tried as an adult. How Ron got the potions is through Ginny doing research and the dirty work. She sneaked into the restricted section and found a book on poisons. She stole from Professor Snape and brewed them in Myrtle ' s bathroom.

The Weasley family was now even lower in the social circles than before. Claire is tied to a noble and ancient house, make that two. To make it worse, she is nobility. Claire is of relations to Godric Gryffindor himself, Peverall, her grandmother is a Black. On top of it all is she will inherit the Black family fortune on top of the Potter fortune. Claire was estimated to be worth 875,000,000,000 galleons: 345, 345, 000, 000 sickles and 867, 412, 210, 845 knuts. This is with the Potter and Black fortunes combined making her the wealthiest witch in the world and attractive to any and all gold diggers. That is why Sirius wants her to stay with Cedric because if he can weather her being sick and staying by her side then he is worth it. It would have to be the right type of person before absorbing the last of the Potters into their family tree.

Now, it came all down to this. Find him guilty.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, you have been found guilty of attempted line theft on a noble and ancient house, Guilty of attempted murder on a minor. Guilty of assault and battery on a minor. You are hereby sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Do not think for one instance that Petunia and Vernon were going to be getting off so easy because they were not. First, the neighbors accounted for a sweet little girl that they all tried to help but we're shot down because Vernon had connections with local child services. Neighbors noticed she was working her little but off while her relatives did nothing. She was doing chores meant for adults.

There were the accounts of the verbal abuse such as calling her a freak and worthless freak.

There was no evidence of medical or dental care, she only saw the school nurse. Then it was leaked that Claire has cancer and that added fuel to the fire. Thing were looking poor for Petunia and Vernon.

Last, there was no evidence that she was an inmate student at St. Agatha's Institute For Delinquent Girls. The Hogwarts cover name came out. She is actually a student at Hoggs School For The Gifted in Scotland.

It was decided "Count one of child neglect a term of 3 years Mrs. Dursley. Count 2 of medical neglect 5 years. Count two of verbal abuse 2 years. You will be sent to London Women's prison for 10 years to be served in full. Hopefully you will learn that your behavior is not a way to treat a child."

"Vernon Dursley you will be serving four years of child neglect, six years for medical neglect, and one year for verbal abuse on a child. You will be sent to London Prison for 11 years. May you learn your actions toward a child is not acceptable."

"The court finds that Dudley Dursley's behavior needs correction as well. His aunt Marge is not a suitable choice. I sentence you Mr. Dursley to three years at St. Brutus' it is not too late to change young man"

Claire finally found justice at last. Her tormentors are facing the consequences and it is a chance for her to move forward in her life. There is only good to be looking forward to. The Dursleys and Ron reaped what they have sewn which have lead all of them in prison. The true monsters belong in prison and that is what they are, monsters.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Claire was woken up early the next morning by Remus was being evil. "Claire, up, up." She in turn put her head under the pillow. Remus did the universal wakeup call to get their children out of bed. The ice charm on the sheets. All he had to do was touch the wand tip to sheets and let magic do its work.

It worked, Claire was up in an instant. "You are evil."

"Get ready, the Delacours should he here any moment and take your potion."

Claire was up in one of her new outfits and had a head scarf on instead of her wig. She did a little makeup and headed out the door with them. Sirius and Remus seemed delighted in her misery.

Claire followed the French women into a restaurant that opened up into Blanc Alley. It looked like the inside of a luxury shopping mall with white marble.

"They sell Hogwarts uniforms here too, only better. Your old ones were transfigure to be Slytherin." Her old ones had to be adjusted to be the Slytherin uniform.

The seamstress adjusted her robes and took measurements. Claire picked up some new ties as well. The robes were in black and green now.

Gabrielle needed new uniforms for school because she had grown two inches. Then it was on for regular robes for casual and dress use.

The Delacours went to their salon to get their hair done. For Claire, she was shown hair color charms she could do on the wig and how to change the length with the flick of the wand. It was a nice lesson in all things hair charms and a chance to have fun with her wig in all things legal for school. Also it was recommended that she use a mild cleansing conditioner for her scalp since all of the skin on her head dried out gray tint.

Claire liked the next store, it spoke to her inner tomboy. She got a brand new pair of sneakers, leggings, yoga pants, a great pair of sunglasses that could be worn on the pitch or out with friends, fitted for sports bras which involved which made Claire slightly annoyed.

"Honestly, why do I need a bra? There's nothing to me right now and honestly isn't better to wait until I start gaining weight?"

Apolline rolled her eyes "You are getting them."

Lunch was at this cafe that looked like you were having a night time picnic. Apolline handed Claire her medication which Fleur and Gabrielle took notice. She has to take so much to keep her alive.

There is the quill shop in which Claire found some unique looking ones for school. So help them Merlin if her classmates borrow them. Then there is the inks which had a hue mixed into the black for example in the right light, one might look midnight purple.

The Delacours lied about the muggle beauty. This time a group of women surrounded Claire. She had her first facial but the woman doing her face was being gentle and careful around the tube."This is a time to take extra care of your skin."

Claire found a cream which would add illumination to her face. A makeup artist showed her how to draw on eyebrows and had eyelashes charmed on. They would fall out once her real eyelashes start to grow in.

One surprise is Coco herself is a witch and her real designs are for witches. Claire found a pair of sunglasses that would change to match the outfits worn. Then there is her lipsticks which all of the women loved. Claire found this rosy nude that would look natural. Then Claire was told she would need to learn to carry a bag. She found a plain black one. This was charmed to be light weight and not be destroyed.

There would be a wristlet which is basically a wallet with a wrist strap. This was in a dark purple. This wristlet had spaces for all major cards and a coin pouch which is unlimited room for coins.

Most important is Claire found even more scarves and the sales women were showing her different broached to keep them secured. There is one broach that would be perfect since she is now a Slytherin. This one is a snake carved into a flower patch. It looked girly and regal, not sinister looking.

Sirius and Remus would be pleased because Claire would have proper clothes and they were spared the teenage route of shopping. Claire needed to get herself a proper wardrobe. Now for the quidditch world festival, Great Britain would be using black gloves, shin guards, and cleats. This would carry her into another two years as as Slytherin. Warrington did say she can wear the brown.

The trip would get better for Claire seeing some of the museums deemed by Remus and the Western Europe Quidditch Hall of Fame is in Paris. The Potters have their own wing since they have pioneered the sport. Sirius could not wait for the look on her face. Sirius wanted her to learn all there is about her family since she was deprived of one because of that bloody rat. The Quidditch Hall Of Fame will be the cherry on top for Claire since she is quidditch crazed like all Potters are.


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

During that same spring break week, Ginny was set for trial and things were not looking good for her either. Charlie and Bill were disgusted with the twins, Ron, and Ginny. The twins had the power to put Ron in his place and to slap Ginny in the back of her head but did not.

Percy claimed that she was only trouble but the trouble she brought to their family was brought within. Poisoning your sick friend, there is never an excuse for that.

The picture in the Prophet told it all with how sick she is. Claire had shown up at the ball feeling horrible. You could see that she is wearing a wig and the tube hanging from her nose, not to mention she is as thin as a skeleton. Charlie was familiar and knew what cancer iw. He is dating an oncology medi-witch.

Ginny owes Claire a life debt but Claire turned it in already. Stay as far as they can away from her. The Weasleys got off easy.

The worst is Ginny will always follow Ron and most likely with Ron losing it like that probably convinced Ginny to brew the poisons. The suspensions should have been enough of wakeup call but it did not get through to them.

"Ginny Weasley, with all of the testimony the court finds you guilty of attempted homicide, conspiracy to commit homicide, possession of illegal potions. You will serve 30 years in Azkaban prison. You could have been the hero and stopped your brother. You had a choice young lady to say no to your brother instead of blaming him in your defense."

The eldest Weasley boys knew Ron and Ginny did not stand a chance in hell even with the best barristers in the world working on their cases. The last name Potter carries so much weight in their world and it had nothing to do with Claire being an international hero. So many families have family alliances with the Potters. There is also the fact that her grandmother is a Black and the Blacks carry so much weight in their world.

Now with Claire being moved into Slytherin for her own protection, the Lords whose families have extensive ties to the house would side with another Slytherin. When the house rule of we protect our own, it extends into years and years after you graduate.

Claire and Sirius were being tormented through magical French history by Remus. They took the breaks so Claire could rest and have her medication.

Sirius did point something out "Claire, in exactly 8 weeks from today you will have your last chemotherapy treatment."

She just hugged her godfather but Sirius broke away from Remus' boredom tore "Claire, Verde village which is right around the corner is full of fun houses where you can pull jokes on each other. Your father and I would come here when uncle Charlus and aunt Dorea would vacation here in France. We could spend the day in the village.

Claire learned what paintballing is and nailed Sirius with purple paint pelts. Then there were all sorts of toys you can shoot at people like hit them with bubbles or throw balls at. Again, Verde village is kind of like Disney world for witches and wizards.

Remus had to give up on the educational tour because Claire had to put up with two days of necessary shopping. She should be having fun and Verde villa is the right place to be for fun.

He did have fun with reigning golden paint pelts at Claire. Just because he was the studious one of the group does not mean he could be any less evil. He did not get caught until 6th year pulling a prank. McGonagall had expected James, Sirius, and Peter but not him. The prank was setting the enchanted night sky in the great hall to wash the Slytherins out with a wall of water. It would only be isolated to the Slytherin table.

Then there is the maize of pranks. It has hedges higher than the astronomy tower and it is very large and very complex. Length of time averages four hours. They did include a map and if you need an out you can fire a signal from your wand.

Out of nowhere clowns came out and Claire managed to petrify them without using her wand.

"Claire that is not accidental magic, how long have you been able to do that for?" Sirius was shocked as was Remus,

"It just happened."

Remus canceled the petrification "Sorry".

Around the next corner was a wrong way and the three of them had foam balls shooting at them. There was silly string, water and everything imaginable. Claire was getting lessons on all the shielding charms and then some.

The three of them were in the maize for four hours and right at the end was the biggest bucket you could imagine was dropped on them full of water.

Remus cast drying charms on Claire and the look on her face spoke louder than words. Let's do that again. If Claire thought she loved Verde village then she will love the quidditch here especially when she finds out the Potters are known internationally for their quidditch skills.

Every time Britain makes it to the Quidditch Cup Finals, Britain has won. They have not won since James' short stint and they are looking for Claire for the 1998 world cup finals since Claire has made the u-16 team.


	24. Chapter 24

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

It was the same old ritual in the morning for Claire, medication and more medication. Claire threw on her usual attire and the quidditch museum was the place to spend the day.

The museum covered the history of the sport and the evolution of the game. It was soon they entered the Potter wing, Remus and Sirius were just itching to see her reaction.

"Sirius, Remus, I knew my father was good and he would have played for the Falcons but.."

Sirius had a look that would make any Slytherin proud "Claire, just about every Potter has played quidditch successfully and it is most of your family. Your grandfather even won the world cup twice. The first woman to play in a quidditch game is Isadora Potter, you are her descendent. The Potters really quidditch royalty. Knowing that you were officially playing for Hogwarts was going to start drawing in scouts early Claire., especially with your flying and reputation with the snitch. If you do not sign that commitment contract with the Falcons then I know your father will come back from the grave and haunt you."

Claire put her head on Sirius ' shoulder "Was planning on it anyways, can always become a healer later in life if I want to."

That about wrapped up their few days in France and it would be time to head back to school.

¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤

Cedric was missing his girlfriend something fierce. Due to the fact that someone has rigged the tournament, the champions are biting back because at this point; just be done with the tasks. Cedric and Viktor were going through possibilities of what they could throw at them. At this point if they could live to tell the tale of battling a dragon, breathing under water in the Scottish winter; they could handle everything. That was when Viktor had a thought.

"What if it is a combination of everything we learned in all of our classes with charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts. They would make us confront it all. They are destroying your pitch with those hedges, it makes sense."

Cedric knew what was going to come next "We create a study plan and I have a feeling something we all need to do is to cast a patronus. I know Claire can and she is teaching me how to do it. I have mist. We need to know about Fleur and try to teach her. What about you Viktor?"

"I can't make mine have a body yet. I have been working on that for a year now. How does a fourth year know how to do it?"

Now would be the delightful tale that Cedric got to tell Viktor "Last year, Sirius had escaped Azkaban and there was a belief that he set up James and Lily Potter to be murdered. Claire survived that night and he would come on campus to finish the job.

The ministry sent the dementor from Azkaban to guard the castle but for some reason seemed to be attacking Claire. This does not get out to anyone but Claire hinted that when she gets near one, she hears her parents being murdered and sees attacking green light.

Our defense against the dark arts professor ended up teaching her how to cast it, she did it as a third year and she pulled off what many sixth, seventh years and those beyond the walls can do.

Sirius Black got onto the grounds but he was being framed by by a rat named Peter Pettigrew who he is the one who sold the Potters to Voldemort. He faked his death and framed Black.

One hundred dementors went after Black with Claire there. She cast a Patronus so powerful that she sent 100 dementors away. That is why we are going to learn from her and this might be our biggest asset in the the third task. We can also use it as a form of communication. Until then, we setup a review system of what we need to review."

⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤⊙°•¤

The Slytherin quidditch team were already starting practice for the next year for training for the cup. Warrington would get her on the pitch when possible because he wanted to refine the talent to make her more effective with getting the snitch. The other part is to break her from being girl. Now that she is a Slytherin, she will have a high price on her head. The Gryffindors will try to take her out every game for her treason.

There would be some other advantages that Claire had like being a national team member which means she will have some extra training that is not offered in these walls. There is the fact that she is tiny making her faster and lighter when going after the snitch. Bulk slows you down but Krum is the exception to that rule.


End file.
